A Memory Long Forgot
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Rose and Cal are happily married living in philadelphia. Jack shows up with memory loss and can't remember Rose. As carcks begin to show Jack tries to remember but as Rose and Cal's marriage takes a turn for the worst could it be too late? Read and review
1. I Love Cal

**Hey everyone I'm here with my new Titanic story **_**A Memory Long Forgot. **_**I can see it been a challenge but I hope I pull it off. Basically brief summary, Cal and Rose married she realised it was Cal she loved. They have a daughter, and Cal seems the sweet husband but cracks begin to show when a certain someone shows up. Read and review tell me what you think, chapter 2 will be coming soon just sorting out some material. Thanks!**

**Leah **

Chapter 1- I Love Cal

**1912**

"Thank you for tonight Jack, I had a good time," Rose smiled handing him back his coat. As his hand brushed her arm she felt shock waves going through her skin. Looking up at his face she couldn't help thinking if Jack's eyes have always been that bright blue like the ocean they stood upon.

"No problem Rose I'm glad you had fun," He stared back at her and felt his heart beat for her. Her curls seemed even more fiery tonight her skin a pale snowy white with the cold could she feel it to? His attraction for her could she hear his heartbeat.

"I don't want to go back, I don't feel like I belong there, stupid isn't it," Rose smiled; She wandered over to the edge of the ship and stared out to the vast dark ocean. Jack followed closely behind her

"I don't think you are stupid Rose, I think you are the most wild, loving girl I have ever met you speak your mind and I feel I know you so well and I can see inside you is a trapped little girl who is dying to get out and see the world,"

Rose turned around "What are you on about," she said putting her hands on her hips

"You don't love Cal Rose you don't want to marry him your just a kid you want to live your life-," Jack began

"Of course I love Cal and I want to marry him you don't know me Jack I'm not a trapped little girl I'm free and I'm not a kid! Don't tell me my feelings Jack Dawson who do you think you are? I am marrying Cal when we leave this ship and I never want to see you again!" She burst out with an overwhelming of anger trying hard not to let her mask fall Jack was right she didn't want to marry Cal and she was trapped Rose understood it but she didn't want him to know. She stormed past him for Jack to grab her hand and pull her back.

"Rose I'm telling the truth you know I am, I love you Rose, I love you since I first saw you and I want to set you free please understand that."

Rose stared at his face, stroking his cheek she felt her heart beat out it was true she did love him; she could feel the tingling in her fingers as she stroked his face. Jack pulled her in closer and she didn't resist he reached out and tucked an escaping curl behind her ear.

"I love you," he whispered again,

AS a new song began to play from the first class Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist they danced, Rose rested her head on his chest and she could hear his heart beating, looking up at Jack, he could tell in her eyes she loved him too and slowly he edged closer and closer to her face where their lips met. Gradually Rose pushed away,

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't do this," She whispered and she disappeared back into the first class with Jack calling behind her. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her she rested against it her chest pounding she tried to get her breath back she couldn't remember feeling like this. She looked down at her shaking hands she gripped them and brought them up to her face. How could she have done this to Cal? She couldn't breathe she pulled her dress as hard as she could and felt the lace at the back pull apart. She placed her hands over her chest and made her way over to the mirror; looking at herself she pulled all the pins free out of her hair and let it tumble down. Just as there was a knock at the door she jumped and turned around.

"Darling it's me I just wanted to say goodnight," She had never been so happy to hear Cal's voice.

"Come in Cal," As he opened the door she ran over to him and threw her arms around him passionately kissing him.

Slightly baffled at this he moved away holding her at arms length.

"Darling are you ok?" He asked

"Yes I love you Cal and I can't wait to marry you I want to bring the plans forward as soon as we leave this ship I can't wait to be your wife,"

"Rose, I love you too," He embraced her and the pair kissed again,

"Stay with me tonight Cal, please,"

Cal looked at Rose tilting her chin up," How could he have never noticed how beautiful she really was

"Are you sure I thought you wanted to wait until the wedding,"

"I'm sure Cal I'm ready just take me I want to be yours,"

Cal led Rose over to her bed and made sweet love to her for the first time.

**1919**

Rose sat on the bench watching her loving daughter chasing after a butterfly. She smiled how lucky she was to be blessed with a daughter so perfect. Adjusting her hat she looked up at the cloudless sky what a perfect summer's day she thought to herself.

"Jasmine!" She called over to her daughter "Come on darling we have to go," Rose told her standing up.

Jasmine came running over to Rose her red curls bouncing up and down as she ran. She really was the cutest thing. Hair inherited from her mother was even more fiery then Rose's she had rich hazelnut eyes inherited from her father. Her rosy complexion was a little bit of her.

Rose could still remember the day Jasmine was born. It was a stormy night five years ago. Cal was at a works party that Rose was supposed to be going along to. However after feeling the eight months of pregnancy beginning to take its toll she backed out at the last minute. Cal was on the verge of dropping out to look after his pregnant wife, but Rose insisted he went.

"_One of us needs to go to present us both, I'll be fine," Rose smiled tweeking Cal's bow tie. _

_Cal kissed his wife passionately and softly brushed his hands over her pregnancy bump. _

"_Not long now sweet pea, until our little angel is going to be in the world," Cal said_

"_3 weeks, you're going to be a fantastic father," Rose lovingly said as she looked into his eyes,_

"_You're going to be an amazing mother," and the pair embraced _

_Not long after Cal had left Rose had felt a sharp pain in her stomach, sitting up in her arm chair she felt another one. A stronger one, she gasped and then she could feel warm liquid trickling down her legs. Rose knew then her baby was coming. She screamed and the maid came to her aid. The storm had caused problems on the roads making it impossible for an ambulance to get there on time. Rose was in a panic, all she could think about was the fact Cal was going to miss the birth of their child. The doctor had arrived and was giving Rose the count to push on each contraction._

"_I won't do it until Cal is here!" She screamed her face screwed up in pain,_

"_Miss we have contacted the party and he hasn't arrived yet he must be stuck on the road, we have sent William out to see if he is near," The maid explained kneeling down next to Rose and taking her hand._

"_Waiting will do you no good the baby is ready to come out please Mrs Hockley push," The doctor pleaded,_

"_I can't without Cal!" Rose cried her face was beetroot red and sweat was pouring off her, the pain was getting worse along with the ache in her heart at the fact her husband wasn't here. _

_Suddenly the door banged and a soaking wet Cal and William appeared at the doorway. Cal's clothes were stuck to him and his hair was flattened on his head, he was out of breath when he saw Rose he let out a sigh of relief and immediately rushed to her side. Rose gripped his hand._

"_Cal I was so scared you were going to miss it, thank god your here," Rose sobbed. Cal kissed her forehead "We were stuck about twenty minutes from here, William caught up with us and told me that you were in labour I left the car immediately and ran all the way here,"_

"_Oh Cal I love you,"_

"_I love you too Rose, more than anything," and they passionately kissed _

"_Ok Mrs Hockley on the count of three I want you to push 1, 2, 3 PUSH!"_

_Rose pushed with all her might and half n hour later baby Jasmine was born. Cal laughed as she was placed in his arms, he turned to look at Rose he was laying back on the floor exhausted, only turning her head to see her daughter. "She's perfect Rose, you did it," _

_Rose smiled and with all her strength sat up and rested against Cal, the pair sat there for a long while just staring at the beautiful baby they had created. _

"_What should we call her?" Rose asked stroking the baby's face gently_

_Cal started at the child, she was beautiful and she needed a beautiful flower name like Rose. Daisy, Marigold, Lily... "How about Jasmine?" _

"_Jasmine I like that name," and Rose snuggled into Cal and baby Jasmine. _

"Mummy, mummy!" Jasmine called her pink satin dress blowing behind her. Suddenly the little girl tripped over her shoelace and tumbled to the ground grazing her knee and bumping her head.

"Jasmine!" Rose exclaimed as she ran over to her injured daughter bending down she cradled Jasmine in her arms as her daughter wept.

"Mummy it hurts," Jasmine said between sobs

"Shh Darling it will be ok show mummy where it hurts,"

Just then a shadow landed over them both

"That looked like a nasty fall here does she need this," A mysterious man handed her a handkerchief Rose looked up at the man "you know for her knee," he smiled

That smile where had she seen it before?

As Rose took the handkerchief she continued to stare at the man who was he? Where had she seen him before, sandy hair, blue eyes, big smile. This was going to annoy her for the rest of the day

"Thank you Sir," Rose eventually said smiling

"Call me Jack,"

Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks "Jack Dawson!"

"Uh-yeah," Jack said looking confused who was this mysterious woman who knew his name

"It's me Rose, Rose Hockley well you knew me as Rose Dewitt Bukater but you also knew my fiancé Cal. We met on the Titanic,"

Jack just smiled; see the truth is he didn't know who she was. When the Titanic sank the panic had caused Jack to be pushed over and trampled on several times. He was left for dead when a kind passenger helped him to a life boat, he suffered short term memory loss but it hadn't been recovered yet so he couldn't remember anything.

Jasmine still whimpered next to her mother.

"Come on sweetie let's get you home, nice to see you again Jack. I'll maybe see you again sometime," And they walked away Jack tried to remember who she was it was hopeless he felt like a big part of his life would never be recovered.


	2. I'll Always Look After You

Chapter 2- I'll always look after you

"Darling we are home!" Rose called taking off her gloves and placing them on the cabinet. Jasmine was still whimpering and her knee continued to bleed. Rose looked at her poor child with sympathy and crouched down to inspect the knee.

"Oh sweetie you are so brave, you poor thing, let mummy make it better for you," Rose gently dabbed at the grazed knee with the handkerchief.

Suddenly Cal appeared "Hello my sweet peas," Cal smiled holding a glass of brandy in his hand, his smile dropped however when he saw his daughter with a tear stained face, a bloody knee and a purple bruise beginning to form on her forehead.

He hurried over to them both with concern. "Goodness gracious what happened?" He asked stroking his daughters face. Rose stood up and turned to explain to Cal.

"We had a little accident in the park, Jasmine fell over," Rose saddened hating to see her daughter so upset and worrying Cal, she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She should have checked Jasmine's shoes were tightly tied, and made her slow down. Ideas of avoidance to the problem were popping into her head now when they should have been before it happened.

Cal picked Jasmine up and she snuggled into his shoulder, "My poor angel, show daddy your poorly head." Cal gently lifted her head and swept her hair out of the way. A lump was beginning to form surrounded by a reddish purple bruise. He was worried about it.

Cal turned to look at Rose who was blinking the tears out of her eyes "I think we should call a doctor, just to be on the safe side, you can never be too careful with a child's head."

Rose nodded and turned away, scared if she looked him in the eye she would burst into tears.

Cal could see how upset his wife was. Rose easily blamed herself for accidents that occurred especially when Jasmine was involved. He rested his hand on her arm and gave her a look of reassurance. Rose lifted her head and smiled nervously "I will get Kate to call the doctor," and she walked away Cal held Jasmine in his arms and watched his wife hurry away. He kissed his daughters forehead and carried her into the lounge.

"Ok Jasmine follow my finger," The doctor told Jasmine as he slowly moved his finger left to right while she followed it with her eyes.

Cal and Rose stood anxiously by the doorway. Cal had his hand by his chin, while Rose tapped her fingers on her lips.

The doctor put his finger down and reached for his torch "I'm just going to shine this in your eye I need you to stay as still as possible Jasmine can you do that for me?" The doctor asked.

Jasmine nodded and then immediately sat still. The doctor shone the torch into both eyes briefly then put it back into his pocket. He smiled and patted Jasmines knee before standing up and making his way over to Cal and Rose.

"Well," Cal said taking his hand away from his chin,

"She's fine just a little bump it should clear in a few days, if anything changes which I doubt it will then just give me a call,"

They both let out a sigh of relief "Thank you doctor, let me show you out," Cal said and walked down the corridor.

Rose slowly walked into the room and knelt down by her daughter. Jasmine was sitting in her nightdress swinging her legs and sucking her thumb.

"How are you feeling baby?" Rose asked tucking Jasmine's hair behind her ear.

"Better, can we go to the park again tomorrow Mummy?" Jasmine asked,

"Sure,"

"I want to see my butterfly again, I love butterflies, they are so fluttery and beautiful," Jasmine expressed with her hands.

Rose's mouth curved into a smile. Her daughter so beautiful and delicate a friend of nature, if anything had happened to her she wouldn't know what she would do.

"Mummy, who was that man," Rose turned to give her daughter a confused look, Jasmine stared back with her big brown eyes.

"Which man sweetheart?" Rose asked.

"The one who gave you the handkerchief, you know Jack something, wait Jack Dawson who was he mummy, you said you knew him," Jasmine said before sticking her thumb back in her mouth.

"You don't miss a trick do you?" Rose laughed, Jasmine shook her head.

"Jack Dawson was..." Rose stopped. Who was he? How could she explain to her daughter, the man she thought she loved? She hadn't thought about Jack since that night they kissed seven years ago. He was forgotten a distant memory, and suddenly here he was again with the same dazzling smile that won her over all them years ago. He was the one who knew her so well, the one who confronted her about her true feelings.

"_Do you love him?" Jack asked _

_Rose was shocked and speechless did she hear right "Pardon me?"_

_Jack smiled "Do you love him," _

_Rose gasped "You're being very rude you shouldn't be asking me this-"_

"_It's a simple question do you love the guy or not?"_

That was back then, I didn't love Cal, he was a selfish man, but he changed for the good he changed when he realised he nearly lost me. Now it's him I love, it's him I have loved for all these years. Rose thought to herself.

"Mummy," Jasmine tugged on Rose's arm pulling her out of her thought. Rose blinked and smiled a wide grin "Just someone I used to know,"

Cal walked in and put his hand on Jasmine's shoulder "Darling why don't you go and play with your dolls for a bit,"

Jasmine hopped off her seat and skipped out of the room. Cal held out his hand to Rose and she stood up placing her hand on his. When she was facing him Cal put both his hands on her arms and rubbed gently. "Don't blame yourself Rose, please don't do that,"

Rose hung her head "I should have done something Cal, anything," she said softly

Cal lifted her chin and looked into her emerald eyes, "She's a child Rose, children hurt themselves all the time, that's how they learn,"

"She could of really hurt herself, we were scared Cal, that lump on her forehead what would of happened if she had been seriously injured. How would I of been able to live with myself," Rose said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"But she hasn't seriously injured herself, she's fine, she's perfect, our perfect little girl," Cal tucked a stray hair behind her ear and ran a finger down her cheek, he loved her so much. "So you can live with yourself," Rose smiled slightly and enveloped herself into her husband's arms, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, she breathed in his smell.

"I love you Cal,"

Cal rested his chin on top of Rose's head "I love you too, I'll always look after you Rose, you and Jasmine, I promise.

Rose held onto Cal as if she couldn't bear to let him go. She loved him, but why now couldn't she stop thinking about Jack, he was the past a mistake by a confused teenage girl. This was the present; Cal was her present and future. But why did she feel the urge to remember the times with Jack, why was she so desperate to see him again?

**So there is chapter 2. Review and tell me what you think I will update with chapter 3 soon.**

**Leah x**


	3. Children

Chapter 3 Children

Rose sat at the dressing table in her night gown brushing a comb through her wild curls. The day had certainly been traumatic and she couldn't wait for a new day. Putting her brush down, she scrunched her curls up and then let them fall again. Standing up she gently pushed the chair underneath the table and made her way over to the bed. She pulled back the covers and slid in.

The door handle began to turn and Cal walked in smiling sweetly at his lover. His hair was gel free and flopped down. He was wearing his shirt un tucked and a pair of loose trousers. Rose loved it when his hair was like this. She couldn't run her fingers through it when it was gelled back.

Cal began to strip and climbed into bed wearing his undergarments. He pulled Rose in for a hug and started kissing the back of her neck. She was not in the mood she just wanted to sleep, but she didn't resist he knew how to charm her. She turned round and met his lips passionately kissing them. Cal rolled over on top of her and she could feel him getting hard as he pushed against her thigh.

He kissed every bit of her face and then moved down towards her chest. His hands did most of the work feeling down Rose's hip and up her thighs she groaned in pleasure as her night dress was lifted up. Rose moved her hands down his toned chest and muscular arms. "Have you being working out again Mr Hockley?" She asked seductively

"Certainly all for you Mrs Hockley,"

Rose giggled and began to slip off his underpants. Soon they were both naked and embracing each other.

Rose did not know how long it was going on for. Cal was un predictable; she wasn't in a hurry to stop. Sex with Cal was magical, but then again she didn't have anyone else to compare him to.

After a while they both lay flat on their backs gasping for air. Cal had scrunched the bed sheets up in his hand and Rose was holding onto the back railing of the bed.

"You ok?" Cal asked turning his head towards Rose,

Rose nodded and closed her eyes briefly.

"Remember the first time Rose?"

Rose smiled at the memory.

_Cal laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He made sure she was comfortable, _

"_Kiss me Cal," _

_Cal kissed her lips softly and passionately. Her lust for him grew more and more. She was nervous, heck it was her first time. Her nails dug into his back in anticipation and she groaned with each movement. _

"_Oh god, oh god," She kept saying. Cal lifted himself off her _

"_Do you want me to stop?" He asked._

"_No," Rose said she turned away "I'm just nervous," _

_Cal rested back on her and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry Rose, I won't hurt you," _

_Rose closed her eyes and started to enjoy herself. It was wonderful, amazing, he was wonderful, he was amazing. _

_When it was over, Cal raised himself, he was shaking and that scared Rose. _

"_You're shaking," She said with concern._

"_I'll be ok," he smiled_

"_Was this your first time too Cal?" She asked_

_He nodded. This just made her realise her love for him even more, the fact they had both shared this moment together. Rose felt she could fully commit. She pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead, he laid back down. His head resting on her chest. _

Rose reopened her eyes and found Cal gazing at her; he pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Disobeying mummy's orders of having a pure daughter,"

Rose snorted with laughter, "Mother God bless her soul but she really didn't know me at all,"

"Neither did I,"

The seriousness kicked in, Rose stopped smiling and her eyes dropped.

"I didn't treat you like my fiancée, I treated you like one of my workers, I didn't get to know you, I didn't want to. I was selfish Rose, selfish and heartless. Forgive me,"

Rose hugged Cal with all her might, "Of course I forgive you, I forgave you a long time ago Cal."

"It scares me Rose. It scares me how I could have lost you," Cal's voice began to crack. She had never seen him cry before. Rose hugged harder.

"You didn't lose me Cal, I'm here, and I'll always be here,"

Cal pulled away and gripped onto her hand playing with her fingers.

"Rose,"

"Yes,"

Cal opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Go on," Rose urged,

Cal whipped his head up and said quickly "What would you say to us having another child?"

Rose was stunned, "Well I..." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know Cal; don't you think it is a bit soon?" 

"No, Jasmine is five now Rose, I think we should try for another one,"

"Exactly she's five, she still needs all the attention,"

"Think about it Rose, a little sister or brother for her to play with, why are you so against the idea?" Cal asked

"I'm not against it Cal, it's hard work, you will be at work most days and looking after a baby and a small child will be hard,"

"You won't be alone when I'm at work..." Cal began

"I know but I like to do most of it me and you, no maids Cal. I know how it feels being brought up mainly by maids and nannies. I promised myself that when I have kids they would always have their parents, always," Rose said

"Ok darling, I know how you feel, but Jasmine starts school this fall. I will be home not long after she gets back, just think about it, think how wonderful it would be," Cal reasoned.

Rose was silenced, she bit her lip and nodded her head "I'll think about it," Rose said softly.

"Ok come here,"

Rose allowed herself to be pulled into Cal's arms.

Cal fell asleep before Rose. She was still in thought, another baby, what could another child bring to the unit. She had always thought the family was perfect just her, Cal and Jasmine. Rose and Cal had married and then had baby Jasmine to complete the family. Now the talk of another child had come aboard. How would Jasmine feel about another child? Would she be jealous? Probably not Jasmine was a very loveable child.

Jasmine had been a perfect baby, if they had another one what were the chances of it being another god sent child?

Rose was not against the idea of another child, but she couldn't help wondering if it was too soon. Considering she had Jasmine at nineteen and now she was only twenty four, even though she had a child she couldn't help feeling that she was still too young.

But then again another little ray of sunshine would not go amiss in the Hockley household. A child for Jasmine to play with and some company. Rose had loved the days when Jasmine was a baby, she was scared about being a terrible mother but she wasn't and there was nothing to stop her being a brilliant mother to two children.

She turned to look at Cal sleeping. Cal he was brilliant with children a fantastic Dad. She didn't have to worry about him not being involved enough in the child's life. When Jasmine was born he cut his working hours and hired two deputy managers to make sure everything was kept in order, so he could spend more time at home with his family. _"Jasmine will know who her father is," _he had said.

Rose's mind was going into overdrive, at the point where she was exhausted just thinking about it. She snuggled into Cal and closed her eyes; before she knew it she was fast asleep.


	4. A Shock Meeting

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been mega busy with schooling, exams and Christmas but I'm back now and updating again. This chapter is called A Shock Meeting, so yeah read review and I will update soon. **

Chapter 4- A Shock meeting

It was not unusual for Rose to wake up to an empty bed. Cal left for work early in the morning before she even had the chance to say goodbye. She stroked the pillow where Cal had rested his head. She smiled and inhaled she could still smell him, rolling over, Rose glanced at the clock. Seven thirty, Jasmine would be waking in half n hour or so. She sat up and scratched her head, leaning over she pulled the bell which led directly down to the servant's quarters.

Rose listened out for the pitter patter of the maid's feet. Sure enough she heard the familiar sound of Kate rushing up the stairs and then knocking at the door.

"Come in," Rose called she was already in position ready to be corseted when the friendly maid appeared in the doorway.

"Morning Mrs Hockley," She said cheerily.

"Good morning Kate,"

Kate had been Rose's maid for seven years, when Trudy tragically died on the Titanic; Cal was quick to begin advertisements for a new maid. Rose of course mourned the death of the maid who had been her server and friend for years, but she knew she had to find a replacement or she would not be able to dress on a morning.

Kate was lovely, she was small and dainty. She started working for Rose when she was fifteen, and the thing that made her stand out, was her friendliness and bubbly personality and the ability to get on with her work. Cal had even warmed to the funny, young maid.

As Rose was corseted, Kate was full of conversation. She was happy working for this family, they treated her properly, they listened to her and seemed interested in what she had to say. Not many first class families treated their servants like this she was lucky.

"I tell you what Mrs Hockley; I was scared when you had me ring for the doctor yesterday for Miss Jasmine. You wouldn't know half the things that crossed my mind," Kate chatted, tightly pulling the lace at the back.

Rose clung to the bed post, "I don't think I would want to Kate, I'm just glad she's fine."

"Any plans for today?" Kate asked pulling again, Rose gasped as her body was pulled in, several years of wearing these things and she still wasn't used to the pain.

"I'm taking Jasmine to the park again; it's such a fine day again a bit of fresh air will do her good."

"Aye it will, I used to love taking my brother and sister to the park, watching them running around like loonies,"

"How are Jacob and Alisa?" Rose asked, it had been a while since Kate had mentioned them.

"There doing great, Jacob turned thirteen last week and Alisa has just left school, getting her trained up for domestic duties. They're growing fast,"

"Domestic duties? Why isn't she going to finishing school, you told me how well she was doing and how much she enjoyed it?" Rose asked totally unaware of the ridiculousness in her questioning.

Kate snorted "My family can't afford to send her to finishing school, it's taking my pa's wages and my wages to keep her in education for six years, now she's eleven they had to pull her out fee's go up for girls, especially girls wanting to go to finishing school. We're not as lucky as you, if we had a spare dime it would be used to keep her out of domestic duties, it's all about money," Kate explained saddened by her family's fate.

Rose felt guilty and rude, poor Kate, poor Alisa. "Kate I'm sorry, I didn't think,"

Kate pulled the lace one more time, "It's ok Mrs Hockley, at least you show interest, you're all done,"

The weather seemed even warmer today. Jasmine was kneeling down carefully touching some flowers. A butterfly was resting on one of them and she didn't want to scare it away. Rose was sitting on the bench watching her; she smiled as the butterfly flew from the flower and fluttered round Jasmine for a bit before flying off. Jasmine continued to look at the flowers, when Rose could feel someone's presence, she carefully turned her head to the side and there was a man sketching away on the bench at the other side of the park. He was sketching Jasmine. Rose was taken aback by this man it took a moment to register who it was. Jack. She had only spoken briefly to Jack yesterday and she had hoped to see him again, it had been a long time.

She stood up and straightened her dress before making her way over; she let out a sigh as it was becoming more recognisable that it was Jack with each step. The years had been good to him he had barely aged at all. What he would be in his late twenties now?

"Well well well we meet again Mr Dawson," Rose smiled as she stood at his side.

Jack raised his head and paused from sketching while he looked at this woman, who was she and why did she act as if they knew each other? They had only met yesterday when he had helped her kid.

"Hi," Jack smiled squinting his eyes at the sun,

Rose felt disappointment, it had been seven years since they had last properly seen each other, and all he could say was hi. Then Rose realised the last time they spoke, she had pushed him away and gone back to Cal when he had told her he loved her. That couldn't have been easy for him. Rose turned her attention to the drawing. Jasmine was kneeling on the ground looking at the flowers, her hat was tilted on her head and he had even drawn all the folds in her dress and the bows on her socks. He had almost all the features right on her face, it was amazing.

"May I see?" Rose asked holding out her hand,

"Err sure," Jack said with uncertainty gingerly handing her the sketchbook it was rare he let strangers see his work, but there was just something about her that wasn't stranger like.

He watched her face as she studied his work. Her emerald eyes stared into the page and she had dimples where she smiled, her skin was a rosy complexion and her smile was dazzling.

"This is amazing Jack, you never lost your talent," Rose handed it back to him.

"I've always drawn, my art is the only thing I can go by on my life," He sighed,

Rose felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt come over her. Now was the time to explain herself and make him understand, why she did what she did. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I owe you an apology for what I did," She began; Jack looked at her confused, he raised his eyebrow but she didn't notice.

"I'm sorry I did that Jack, I had to go back I loved Cal, he wasn't what he seemed he's changed and..."

"What the hell," Jack interrupted, Rose stared at him he didn't look angry he just looked really confused. "Whose Cal, go back where, in fact who even are you?"

Rose gasped; she stared at him wide eyed. Everything she had shared with him and he was acting like this she didn't understand she felt faint at the prospect of him erasing his mind of her.

"What do you mean who am I, Jack, are you been serious? It's only been seven years. It's me Jack it's Rose."

Jack looked at her with a blank expression he really didn't know he she was. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"How could you forget me?"

**There's chapter 4. I thought it went quite well comment and tell me what you think it only takes like a few seconds and I would really appreciate it. Chapter 5 coming soon **

**Leah **


	5. Starting Again

**Oh my goodness it has been so long! I am so sorry for not updating in ages. Been really hard to focus on the story when I have had so much going on! I'm back for now but I have loads of exams and stuff coming up so I might not be able to update as often as I would like to, but come summer I will be updating none stop until the story is finished. Got some great ideas! Keep reading tell me what you think my readers opinions really matter to me. **

**Ciao for now **

**Leah **** x**

Chapter 5

Time stood still as it was revealed Jack did not know who she was, he had forgotten about her. She was gone to him. Nothing. Jack became concerned for her. Rose stood in front of him her eyes blank, her mouth slightly open. She did not move just stayed standing in a frozen position.

"Err Miss..." Jack said. Rose did not answer nor move from her position.

"Miss, are you ok?" Jack asked, he reached for her arm to shake her and she quickly pulled it away.

"Don't touch me!" She anguished. Jack shot back holding his hands up.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you know,"

Rose snorted. "Didn't mean to upset me huh? How could you Jack! Everything we went through together, your nothing but a heartless pig," Rose turned around and began to walk off.

Jack shot up after her, "Please let me explain,"

"I have nothing else to say to you, leave me alone!" Rose shouted,

"No you don't understand..." Jack began,

"You have made it perfectly clear to me; you don't want to know me,"

Jack threw his hands up in desperation. "No you got it all wrong, it isn't like that..."

Rose stopped and turned around "Oh really? Well what is it like Jack,"

"Look let's just go and sit down and let me talk to you," Jack said taking one more step towards her.

Rose shook her head, turned back around and began to walk off.

Jack didn't follow her; he sighed and let his shoulders sag,

"Please," He said at a one last ditch attempt. Rose stopped in her tracks and thought for a second. She turned back around and Jack seemed genuinely upset, maybe she should let him explain, he made out like there was an important reason behind it. She glanced back over at Jasmine who was still distracted by the beautiful flowers and whatever insects were upon them.

Looking back at Jack, she nodded and began to make her way back over to him.

"So that's it really I don't remember anything about been on Titanic before it sunk, come to think of it my last memory is Paris," Jack sighed hanging his head.

Rose felt like crying, poor Jack, it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember her.

"I'm so sorry," Rose said reaching for his hand,

"It's ok I would of freaked as well if it was me," Jack smiled,

"Will your memory ever come back?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows, it was meant to only be short term but, I don't know it's been so long and I can't remember anything about it really, I don't know how I got from Paris to America, or what I did in between, I suppose I built up a new identity for myself, I didn't have no family so I can't be missing out on much right?" Jack asked looking up at Rose.

_Oh Jack, if only you knew... _Rose thought to herself. Rose tried to force a smile to be reassuring, but she couldn't help a few tears escape from her eyes.

Jack noticed this, "Hey, you crying?" He asked worried.

Rose turned her head away "I'm sorry,"

"Don't cry, it's ok I'm fine, I'm alive at least. So I can't remember you, but who say's I won't ever remember you, or I could just get to know you again." Jack said grasping her hand.

Rose turned to look to him "Really?" She asked.

Jack held out his hand "I'm Jack Dawson,"

Rose looked down at his hand then back to his face, he really was happy with his new life, maybe it was best he forgot all the nasty things that happened in his life. Plus he didn't know Cal, so there would be no grudges.

Rose shook his hand "Rose Hockley,"

"Well Rose Hockley, this could be the start of a new friendship," Jack laughed.

Rose giggled "I believe it is so Jack Dawson,"

They continued to sit on the bench talking for what seemed a lifetime, Rose couldn't help feel as if she was reliving this moment, but she knew it was going to be completely different. He watched him as he talked, taking in every last bit of his detail.

His hair, like golden sands, strands flopped down his face. He always used his right hand to brush it back. His eyes a piercing blue, _like the ocean they stood upon._ She smiled he hadn't changed.

"So Rose, tell me about yourself,"

"Well, err I was an only child, like yourself, I grew up in Philadelphia, my father was a state business man, he died when I was fifteen, heart attack. His business was falling apart and we didn't know about it, he kept it from us. My mother said he did it to be selfish. I think he did it to protect us. He left us with a massive debt nevertheless that we couldn't pay. I met Cal, my husband when I was sixteen. We boarded the Titanic, a year later, we were engaged to be married and we were travelling back to America to get married in Philadelphia. I was in one of the first lifeboats, but I jumped ship to be with Cal.

"What!" Jack said in shock, "You jumped off a lifeboat back onto a sinking ship, you're crazy," He laughed

"I know, Cal was furious, but I loved him and if we both died I would have wanted it to be together."

"That's sweet," Jack said.

"So anyway we stayed on the ship as long as possible, right up until it went under, and then we were in the water," Rose shivered, she could still feel the water stabbing her body, the suffocation she felt as she was been sucked under with the ship, the desperation when she came back up to the top and Cal wasn't there.

"I found Cal and we swam, we found a door and we both couldn't fit on it, so Cal told me to go on it, we hung on for as long as we could. As time passed it got quieter and colder, but we still clung on, I could feel Cal slipping away, I had to keep shaking him to keep him awake. I didn't think a boat was coming. I kept thinking this is it, but it came and we were saved. We met with my mother on board the Carpathia. She had seen a lot of things that night and she never was the same again, we thought it was just a mental phase that she would come to overcome in time and it just needed a happy event to change that. Cal and I married, and then we had a beautiful daughter, Jasmine. But my mother never did get over this mental block. She died last year, peacefully in her sleep. For a change she used to scream every night."

Jack stared at her in anticipation. Her story was so heartfelt, she had been through so much trauma and tragedy in her life and here she was standing tall. Enjoying the life she has. She was married with what seemed a perfect husband; she had a daughter, a little family. But she had lost both her parents.

"What was your mother's name?" Jack asked.

"Ruth, Ruth Dewitt Bukater," Rose smiled sadly, she did miss her mum dearly and she had hated seeing her mum so unwell.

"So you were Rose Dewitt Bukater?" Jack asked curiously

Rose smiled "Yes,"

Jack laughed "It's a good thing, you married or I would have had to get you to write that down,"

Rose felt a pain in her chest, she stopped laughing "You've said that to me before," Rose said quietly and she looked down at her hands.

Jack became more serious, he hated that he couldn't remember her. "Huh did I?"

Rose nodded, and they both sat in silence.

"Well err I'm glad you survived the sinking," Rose said breaking the silence,

Jack turned back to face her "I'm glad you did too,"

They both smiled at each other, and kicked back to enjoy the sunshine on another perfect summer's day.

**Loved it? Hated it? R&Rx**


	6. Fearful Dreams

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a few weeks since I updated, but I have been really focused on my other story **_**Sisterly Love. **_**As that is nearing completion. I'm beginning to get back into this story now. So here is chapter 6, in this story Jack's mother dies, but Jack's father doesn't die, he is in prison just thought I would let you know. Again I beg of you to review, it takes literally a minute to say what you think of it.**

**Leah x**

Jack walked up the stairs to his apartment. The day had been surprising and certainly eventful. He was disappointed that he had to work the next day, but he had been invited to eat at the Hockley's the following night. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Ahh," Jack gasped he held onto the railing for support and with his other hand squeezed his forehead. His eyes were screwed shut as he waited for the pain to go. The pain died out as quickly as it came and he began the walk upstairs again. Another downside to his amnesia was the headaches he got frequently. Thankfully they never lasted long, but they certainly left an impact.

"Buona sera, Jack!" He heard. (Good evening Jack)

It was Adrianna. Adrianna and her family lived on the floor below Jack. They were Italian and very friendly. He must have spent some time in Italy, because he understood and could talk very good Italian. If only he could remember his time spent there.

"Buona sera Adrianna, come sei?" (Good evening Adrianna; how are you?)

Adrianna giggled. She loved it when her and Jack had conversations in Italian. Adrianna was sixteen years old. She had dark wavy hair and rich hazelnut eyes, her skin gleamed all the time, even in the darkest of weathers. She had a school girl crush on Jack, and felt herself going to mush every time she saw him. This infatuation was clear to Jack, and he tried his best not to shut her out, but keep her at arm's length she was just a young girl after all.

Adrianna leant against the wall and twiddled her hair in her fingers, "Bene, grazie," (I'm good thanks).

"Even better now," She smiled.

Jack could feel himself going red and tried to laugh a long with her.

"Adrianna!"

It was Mrs Marino. Mrs Marino was a large, tall lady; she was like a second mother to Jack. She lived with Adrianna and her three other children in this apartment. Her husband had died five years ago and she worked hard as a seamstress to earn enough money for her family.

"Adrianna Marino, I tell you time and time again, stop pestering Jack, come on inside, go and lay the table,"

Adrianna sighed and flicked her hair, she smiled and waved her hand "Ciao Jack," and she sauntered inside.

Jack briefly lifted his hand while Mrs Marino shook her head. "Teenagers huh? You tired Jack? You peaky,"

"It's been a long day,"

"You go rest, see you tomorrow; I have your lunch ready for work,"

"Mrs Marino I keep telling you, you do too much for me,"

"It's no problem at all Jack, I see you tomorrow yes?"

"Yes ok, night Mrs Marino,"

"Night Jack," and she smiled before disappearing back into her apartment and shutting the door.

Jack reached his apartment and forced the stiff door open. His apartment was small and cramped, but he didn't mind he hadn't much stuff to put in it anyway. He sat down on his bed and flicked through his drawing pad.

His latest picture was, Rose's daughter Jasmine looking at the flowers. Rose had introduced her daughter to Jack, and he thought she was a wonderful little girl; she had been brought up well. Jasmine adored Jack, not many adults would take the time to play with her like Jack did and sometimes she was bored of the games she played alone and with her friends, and enjoyed adult company.

He closed the drawing pad and placed it back in his drawer. He then noticed the old sketch pad he had. He had been carrying this with him when the Titanic sunk. This was the only evidence he had that helped him get back into drawing. He took it gently out of the drawer and smoothed the front. It was worn and tattered. He opened it up carefully and looked at the pictures; he hadn't looked at it in ages. It was then he realised who was on the first page. It was Rose.

It was a drawing of her looking in his direction laughing. She hadn't changed much at all, he closed his eyes and tried to remember drawing it, but he couldn't his memory still continued to be a blur.

He turned the page over and it was a picture of an Italian looking boy dancing with a young girl. They stared at each other lovingly and the fun they were having jumped off the page. Jack scratched his chin as he strained his mind, but still nothing. Turning over the page again, there was a father and daughter looking out onto the ocean. The father had his arms round her and was guiding her hand, pointing at something ahead. The little girl was smiling; Jack had drawn her curls blowing in the wind.

They weren't familiar to him either. He closed his eyes and begged his mind.

"Think Jack, think," he pleaded with himself, but still nothing. He grasped the sketch book with frustration and threw it back into the drawer. He now remembered why he had stopped looking at that sketch book. It was too painful for him to come to terms with the fact that his memory might never come back.

Jack lay sleeping in bed, his dream was very vivid and he usually had it almost every night. Jack was a boy again and living in Chippewa Falls, with his parents, it was his eleventh birthday.

"_Happy birthday Jack!" his parents sang to him. _

_Jack smiled at his parents and sat down at the table. His parents produced a present and placed it in front of Jack. _

_He immediately ripped it open, and smiled a wide grin. It was his own sketch pad, Jack stared at it in amazement, it was brown and shiny and it smelt so brand new. _

"_Thanks Ma thanks Pa," He said running to give them a hug. _

"_You're welcome son," His pa said patting his head. His mother kissed his cheek._

"_Happy birthday sweetie," his mother said looking at him with loving eyes. Jack grabbed the sketch pad and ran outside. He wanted to start drawing straight away. It was a perfect summer's day, and Jack leisurely walked out into the garden, with his sketch pad under his arm. He sat leaning against his favourite tree, which directly faced his house. A sparrow landed in front of him, pecking at the ground. _

"_Well Mr sparrow, you are going to be my first drawing," He smiled picking up a piece of charcoal. It was not long before his drawing was interrupted by his mother's pleading voice and his father's angry shouts. The sparrow flew away while Jack leaned forward to hear what they were arguing about now._

"_Please Peter, not on Jack's birthday," his mother pleaded with his father he was holding a bottle of scotch in his hand. _

"_Only a small bit Bessie, it ain't going to hurt anyone," his father said._

"_It will hurt your son!" his mother shouted, reaching for the bottle. _

"_God damn it woman, let go!" His father shouted._

_The bottle flew out of both their hands and smashed on the floor. His father looked at the smashed bottle for a few moments. While Jack's mother stepped back petrified of what he might do. _

_Jack's father exploded. "You stupid bitch!" he screamed, grabbing Jack's mother, she screamed as he violently began to beat her. _

_Jack gasped. He knew his father beat his mother, but it came as a shock to him every time he did. Standing up he ran out of the garden, and didn't look back or stop. Though his mothers screams followed him as he went. He ran and ran and ran his heart beating so fast and the adrenaline pumped through his body. _

_His running image faded into the darkness and Jack was once again returning to the house. He walked in to find his father been taken away by the police, his mother was nowhere to be seen; blood was splattered on the floor and walls everywhere. Another police man put his hand onto Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up at the man who said;_

"_I'm sorry son,"_

_That was all Jack needed to know. His mother was dead, his father had killed her. Beaten her to death._

_He watched as his father was dragged off. _

"_Jack! Jack!" He cried._

_Jack refused to reply he turned away from his father, and tears fell down his cheeks. _

"_Come on son lets go," the policeman led him out of the house._

_That image faded to black and flashed to the time when Jack was fifteen, he had been living in the orphanage for four years now, and he didn't think he could live there much longer. They were poorly treated and had no freedom. When Jack was mopping the floor of the dormitory one day, he noticed the gate was open. The gate that he had always seen closed, that he had pressed against pleading for the freedom. It was now open, welcoming him to the outside world. Looking behind him, he took the chance he dropped the mop, and quickly ran to his bed. Lifting up the lumpy mattress, he pulled out his sketch pad, and then ran for the gate. When he reached it, he ran straight outside but didn't stop, he ran for miles, he was breathless and weak but he couldn't stop. _

_Then something new happened in his dream. Rose was looking towards him, behind her there was an amazing sunset. She opened her mouth and it echoed._

"_Why can't I be more like you Jack?"_

Jack awoke with a start and shot up in bed panting. He was sweating and the blood was pumping in his ears. He gripped the sheets and flew out of the bed. Walking over to the bathroom sink, he splashed water in his face and looked up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Grasping the side of the sink he tried to get his breath back.

He was used to them dreams and as they were repeating, he wasn't waking up in such a flustered state anymore. Well until now.

Jack had come to realise that he continuously dreamt that particular time in his life; because that was the time he remembered the most. His mother's death, the blood on his father's hands.

The escape from the orphanage, again a strong memory, it was the time he got his freedom back. The thing that freaked him out was the ending. Rose, just appearing like that in his dream; it was strange, he had never dreamt about her before. He had no recollection of her, until they had met again; maybe it was the first sign of his memory coming back. _Who knows? _He thought to himself, when he had calmed down, he went back to bed, but found it difficult to fall asleep, so he just lay there staring at his ceiling, as the sun began to rise.


	7. My Heart Belongs To You

The Hockley's sat round the dining table eating in silence. Cal had had a hard day at work and Rose knew he preferred quiet while he recovered from his day. He usually broke the silence himself. Rose looked at Cal while he had one hand on his temple and the other placing the forkful of food in his mouth. She had invited Jack to dinner the next night and she didn't know how he would react.

"So Jasmine," Cal said breaking the silence.

"What did you do today?" He asked placing his fork down and putting both his hands together, looking at the little girl.

Jasmine quickly chewed her food and swallowed. She began scraping her fork round her plate trying to get the last forkful.

"Me and mummy went to the park again," She said before putting the last of the food in her mouth. Rose cut up her meat and watched Jasmine carefully. She hoped Jasmine wouldn't mention Jack. She wanted Cal to know, but she wanted to tell him herself.

"Did you have a good time?" Cal asked taking a sip of his wine.

Jasmine nodded while chewing her food. She put her fork and knife down together on the plate like she had been taught and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"We met a nice man didn't we mummy?" Jasmine said excitedly looking over at Rose.

Rose closed her eyes briefly and reopened them to see Cal and Jasmine staring at her.

"What was his name?" Cal asked turning back towards Jasmine. Rose began to think of what to say and how she would explain herself. It was going to be a shock to him when he realised Jack was back.

"Jack Dawson," Jasmine said smiling.

Cal's mouth dropped open and he didn't move from his position. What were the chances of that happening? Dawson was back, how could it be after all these years. Cal never saw him again after he had dined with them that evening on the Titanic, and he was happy to have seen the back of him. It had been clear to Cal that Jack had an infatuation with Rose but she had chosen him. Now he was back what games would he be playing?

Cal looked over at Rose who had her head bowed looking towards her plate. He wanted to know why she hadn't told him right away.

"Jasmine why don't you go and play with your dolls for a bit, it will be bath time soon," Cal said to his daughter. Jasmine jumped down off her seat and made her way to the door. She was oblivious to her father's shock and upset. When she had gone, Cal stood up from his seat and took a big drink from his brandy.

"Rose, I think you have some explaining to do," He said calmly.

Rose put her fork down and looked up towards Cal. "What can I say Cal, we bumped into him today a complete coincidence," She began turning round in her chair.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose?" He asked with genuine upset.

"Oh darling I was going to, but you were so stressed when you came in from work I wanted to let you calm down a bit first, I was going to tell you after dinner but Jasmine got their first," Rose explained.

Cal didn't answer. He just paced up and down with his brandy in his hand.

"It's really not a big deal Cal," Rose daringly said.

Cal shot round, he was frustrated. "Not a big deal. Rose the last time we saw him, I had him convinced I was a complete arsehole and he was trying his best to win you round. I nearly lost you to him. And now he knows your married to me, he will just try and convince you to leave me," Cal said tears welling up in his eyes. He had worked so hard to get the perfect family and he didn't want it to be destroyed.

Rose stood up and made her way over to Cal. She placed both her hands on the side of his face and stroked his cheeks gently. She looked into his eyes. "That won't happen, Cal I promise,"

"I chose you for a reason, I chose you because I love you, and even if you did act like a jerk, I knew somewhere inside you there was a kind soul who loved me, who wanted me, as much as I wanted you,"

Cal looked back into her eyes. How foolish he had been to think that his lovely, beautiful wife would leave him for someone she had briefly met several years ago. But he was still unsure.

"This is your chance to start again with Jack, because he has serious amnesia and can't remember anything about the Titanic, he doesn't remember you or me. We are getting to know each other again and I want him to meet the real you, so I invited him to dinner. You can start afresh with him, show him the lovely person, who I love," Rose said.

Cal put his brandy glass down and took his wife in his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Rose said pressing herself against him. He moved in for another kiss and felt his passion begin to take over. He kissed her passionately and ran his hands through her curls. He began to kiss her neck, while she groaned in pleasure.

"Cal," Rose gasped "Not here," but she couldn't deny him, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Cal picked her up and she wrapped her legs round him, while he made his way back up to her lips. Slipping his tongue into her mouth entwining it with hers.

Cal moved backwards until they hit the table. He sat Rose upon it and began to remove his jacket flinging it on the floor. Rose could feel her heart beating and the urge in her stomach. She leaned back as she let her hands escape up his shirt and feel all over his toned body. Cal followed her down and ran his hand up her thigh. Her dress was raised and both their breathing had become irregular. He rubbed himself against her and Rose could feel him getting harder.

"Cal, we should stop," Rose panted, pulling her lips away from his. Cal immediately attached his lips back to hers nibbling at them slightly.

Rose didn't try to resist again, she pushed the plates aside with her hands and lay down fully on the table while Cal climbed on top of her. They both knew the danger and embarrassment of been caught, but this just excited them even more.

Rose began to unbuckle his belt and slipped her hand into his pants, reaching for his penis. She rubbed her hand over it, while Cal groaned in pleasure; he moved his kisses down from her lips, to her neck, then down to her chest. Suddenly the door handle began to turn and they both shot up. Cal turned away quickly and began to pull his trousers up while Rose smoothed her dress down.

Kate walked in and was shocked to see them both still in the dining room.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you two, I assumed you had all finished what with Jasmine upstairs."

Kate said bashfully stepping out them room.

Cal and Rose both smiled at Kate guiltily. "No need to apologise we have finished," Cal said moving towards the door; Rose followed him, her smile about to erupt into a fit of giggles. When they were outside the room and had shut the door they both burst out into laughter. It made them feel like they were young again. Cal knew then as he watched Rose laugh her beautiful laugh that he didn't need to worry about Jack Dawson. Rose was his and always would be.


	8. Another Night Terror

_Rose ran down the deck, her heart pumping adrenaline round her chest. She hated this lifestyle, she hated how she was made to feel, how she had to act, how she could never have her own opinion or thoughts. Dinner had been another disaster; she couldn't be engaged with all the mindless chatter because it just bored her. _

_She cried and bumped into several people on her way, but didn't stop to apologise or witness they were there. Her hair was free of the fancy pin up and the wind blew it as it hit her face. Reaching the back of the ship she gripped the wheel and tried to calm down, her hair was stuck to her damp face and her eyes continued to leak. She looked towards the vast ocean and realised there was an easy way out of all of this. She looked behind her, making sure no one was following her. She slowly made her way over to the railing, and gripped her shaking hands on it. _

_Rose then stood up and began to climb over. She hung there for a few moments staring down at the dark ocean beneath her. Rose breathed slowly, it was really cold, she could feel goose bumps beginning to come up all over her body and her teeth began to chatter. _

Just let go of the railing and it will all be over. _She told herself though she found it hard to release her grip. Just then a voice sounded interrupting her thoughts. _

"_Don't do it," _

_Rose turned her head round and saw a steerage boy standing a few feet away; he had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His clothes were worn and torn and he had a cigarette in his mouth. _

"_Stay back don't come any closer!" Rose shouted, no one was going to stop her. _

_The man began to make his way towards her holding out his hand. "Come on just give me your hand I'll l pull you back over," he said clearly concerned. _

"_No!" She exclaimed making him pause in his tracks. "Stay where you are! I mean it. I'll let go." Rose said casting her stare back to the ocean. The man paused for a moment and then took his cigarette from his mouth. Rose turned her head back around for a brief moment and he indicated he wanted to throw his cigarette over board. Rose gripped the railing tighter while he made her way towards her. He threw it overboard and then put his hands in his pocket not moving back. Rose watched it fall the big height down. She began to shake, she didn't know if it was from the cold or because of the big fall. _

"_No you won't," The man said knowingly. _

_Rose gave him a furious look. "What do you mean no I won't?" _

_The man didn't reply "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do you don't know me," Rose said frustrated that someone else was now trying to control what she did with her life. _

_The man shrugged his shoulders which annoyed her even more. "Well you would have done it already," The man said calmly. _

"_You're distracting me! Go away!" Rose shouted her voice pleading with him slightly, but the man refused to move._

"_I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you," _

_The man said removing his jacket. Rose didn't know what he was playing at, she looked at him confusingly. _

"_Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." She finally managed to get out now trying to convince him how ridiculous he sounded. _

"_I'm a good swimmer,"_

"_The fall alone will kill you,"_

"_It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth; I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." _

_There was a slight pause while Rose looked back down at the water. The man slowly began to remove his boots, causing Rose to look back up at him. She tried to hide how scared she was but the man knew she was having second thoughts. _

"_How cold?" She asked softly._

_The man looked up from his feet and looked at her seriously. "Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?"_

Rose didn't have a clue what he was talking about now. "What?"

"_Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father; we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you..."_

_Rose felt like the man was treating her like an idiot. "I know what ice fishing is!" She snapped. _

_The man threw up his hands in defence. "Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there..." The man began his voice sending chills through Rose's body. Rose tried to not let it scare her out of her decision but she couldn't help become engrossed in what he was saying to her. _

"_... It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you."_

_They both exchanged glances for a brief moment, and the man knew he almost had her convinced. _

"_Like I said, I don't have a choice," He continued "I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here," _

_Rose snorted and cast her stare away from his "You're crazy,"_

_The man nodded his head in agreement. "That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." _

_The man began to snake his hand towards her slowly. Rose realised he was right she didn't want to do this; she wasn't ready for her life to end. She reached her hand back and the two hands connected. She slowly turned round to face the man who seemed pleased with his efforts. _

"_Whew, I'm Jack Dawson," He smiled._

"_Rose Dewitt Bukater," Rose said shakily. _

"_I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down."_

_They both laughed and exchanged stares. "Come on let's get you back over," Jack said continuing to hold her hand. Rose took a step up but her dress had become caught on her shoe. When she placed her foot on the railing, she slipped and dangled over the ocean. She screamed a heart wrenching scream, as Jack tried to keep his grip. _

_But it was slipping. Suddenly the image was no longer Jack. It was Cal and he had a twisted sinister look on his face. "You wanted this anyway Rose, remember?" He said coldly and he let go of her hand. As Rose fell, her screams echoed out in her ears. Before she hit the ocean with a smack. _

Rose's body jerked and she shot up in bed. Drenched with sweat and panting. She gripped her shaking hands together and tried to get her breath back. Cal awoke to the sound of Rose and sat up next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she screamed.

Cal quickly switched on the bedside lamp. "Rose! It's me," He said. After that dream she was scared to have Cal lying next to her. Her breathing was irregular and she continued to shake.

"Hey, come here," Cal said pulling Rose closer to him and wrapping his arms protectively round her.

"It was just a dream Rose," He said soothingly, kissing the top of her head. After a while Rose began to calm down and she realised that it was just a night terror and Cal would never try and hurt her like that.

They both laid back down and Cal fell back to sleep, but Rose struggled. Her dream didn't make sense. It was a dream of how she first met Jack, but why did Jack suddenly turn into Cal. And why did Cal let her fall. Rose had never had a dream like that before and she realised there must be some kind of sinister purpose to it.

She was no longer scared, but she was wide awake now and found it impossible to sleep. She looked over at Cal, who lay on his side facing her with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful; _he wouldn't want to hurt me._ Rose thought to herself. Casting her eyes back up to the ceiling, she just lay there as the sun began to rise. H


	9. The Morning After

**Again big apologies for not updating in a while; been mega, mega busy. So happy with the amount of reviews this story is getting and I hope it continues. So here is chapter 9 tell me what you think your advice always matters to me. **

Rose turned away when Cal awoke. After last night's dream she remained wary. She clasped her eyes shut as Cal pondered around the room before he kissed her gently on the forehead. When he left, Rose turned over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her dream was unexplainable and it made no sense. Stretching, Rose leant over and rang the bell.

A tired Kate trudged her way up the stairs in a dragging motion. She wondered why Rose was up so early and the fact she wanted dressing now, left Kate in a flustered mode.

"Morning Mrs Hockley," Kate announced trying to sound in a cheery mood as possible. She was shocked to see the clear state Rose was in. She looked like she had hardly had any sleep.

"Good morning Kate," Rose yawned.

"You look tired," Kate said pulling out a corset from the wardrobe.

Tired was an understatement for what Rose felt like. She was shattered and it was such a downer on the busy day she had ahead of her. Rose was especially looking forward to dinner tonight, reintroducing Jack to Cal meant everything to her, and it gave them a chance to start again. Jack didn't remember Cal and the way Rose had described him, Jack thought him to be a perfect husband.

Rose still couldn't shake the dream off. To her it wasn't just a dream; there was something dark and sinister about it.

"_You wanted this Rose, remember!"_

The words rang out in her ears. Rose had never spoken of the suicide attempt with Cal, that was one secret she kept a secret.

_The pair sat together the next day at breakfast. Cal smiled at her, a real heart warming smile. When they were left alone Cal took her hand. _

"_Talk to me Rose," Cal said softly._

_Rose glanced up, this was her chance now. She had fully committed to him and should be able to share her thoughts and feelings. _

"_You broke me Cal. I honestly don't know why I'm here. I could be with Jack, but I'm here because for some crazy reason I'm in love with you. Even though you hurt me, you treat me like horse shit; you have no respect for me. I'm completely in love with you." Rose ushered before breaking down in an uncontrollable sob._

_Cal was quick to move, he was at her side kneeling down he took her hands. "Don't cry anymore Rose. I regret everything I ever did to you. I won't ever hurt you again sweet pea. I promise," Cal rested a hand on her cheek; Rose moved her hand over it._

"_You promise that Cal, because I will leave if nothing changes, I mean it," Rose replied headstrong._

_Cal gave her another warming smile. "I promise you my dear Rose and I keep that promise," He said smoothly. Rose wrapped her arms round him and felt his embrace. She then knew she had done the right thing. No regrets._

Rose was snapped back into the present with the tight pull of lace on her corset, she gasped.

"Sorry miss," Kate said.

Rose smiled lightly and concentrated back on the present, the truth of the matter was Cal was a loving husband, kind and caring. He would do anything for her, so why had this dream made her so fearful of him all of a sudden? Another thought was spinning on her mind. Why did she dream the specific moment when she first met Jack Dawson? It seemed so trivial on the basis that she hadn't really thought about Jack at all before their second meeting. Was the dream some kind of sign that she had made the wrong decision?

Rose shook her head to herself how could she have even let that thought cross her mind?

"Miss are you ok?" Kate asked.

"What..." Rose said.

"You seem deep in thought is all," Kate said pulling again at Rose's corset.

"Hmmm something like that,"

Kate didn't pursue any further, though she did wonder what happened last night to make her mistress so reserved this morning. Kate heard screaming in the early hours of the morning but she couldn't be sure if she was hearing things, though they sounded so real and definitely sounded like Rose.

0000

Jasmine swung her legs at breakfast humming as she chewed her toast. Rose had one hand in her forehead and the other stirring her tea. She glanced up and stared at her daughter.

"Jasmine, can you stop that please," Rose said clearly in a tense state.

Jasmine stopped abruptly, and stared at her mother. Rose cast her eyes back down to her tea and continued to stir. Jasmine began to chew slowly before humming the same tune again.

Rose slapped her hand down on the table and shot her head up. "Jasmine I said enough!" she shouted.

Jasmine gasped, it was the first time her mother had ever shouted at her before. Seeing her mother act like that upset her, she glanced down at her plate and tried to blink back the tears. Surprisingly Cal appeared through the door. He was clearly in a cheery mood.

"Hello my darlings," he announced.

Fed up, Rose stood up from the table and walked out of the room, straight past Cal who looked at her confused. He watched her walk up the stairs and then turned back to look at Jasmine who seemed very miserable to. Turning away, Cal followed his wife.

Rose stood by the window, her back to him with both hands on her hips. Cal clicked the door shut Rose didn't even turn around she continued to stare out onto the street below.

Cal moved over to her and gently placed his hand on her arm, she pulled it away not in the mood to be comforted now.

Cal sighed "Rose please tell me what is on your mind,"

"Nothing,"

"I find that difficult to believe,"

Rose didn't reply.

"Please speak to me,"

"I'm just tired and that night terror just scared me a bit," Rose replied.

"Oh darling, it was just a dream," Cal laughed slightly.

"It isn't funny Cal, I can't explain it, it just felt so real," Rose stuttered.

Cal placed both his arms on her, she still remained wary and stiffened up in his arms as he rubbed them up and down her arms.

"Please Cal," Rose begged.

Cal dropped his arms and sighed, "What exactly was this dream Rose?"

Rose's eyes grew wide she turned around and plastered a huge false smile on her face. "Oh I'm just been silly, please don't worry about it," She assured him.

"You continue to bewilder me Rose," Cal said shaking his head.

"Just promise me Cal, you won't hurt me right?" Rose pleaded stepping towards him.

"Rose what is this about-"

"Just promise me," Rose interrupted.

Cal nodded. "Of course," he said taking her in his arms, this time she didn't resist she just needed to be comforted. Cal planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I have to take a few calls in my office ok?" Cal said.

Rose nodded.

He exited out of the room leaving Rose alone again. She stepped back towards the window and closed her eyes.

"_Don't dismiss it," _A voice hissed in her ear. Rose snapped her eyes open and flung her head round. There was no one there.

"Hello?" Rose uttered. No one replied, she shook her head and smoothed her hands down her dress before making her way towards the door. She glanced around the room one last time before closing the door.


	10. A Stern Word

"So here we have the ever famous painting Water Lilies, by Monet, this was the painting that set off Claude Monet painting career. Basically, Monet had a pond built and planted with lilies in 1893. It was part of his extensive gardening plans at Giverny. Monet then painted the pond in 1899. If you look closely you can see all the different shades of colours. It's absolutely fascinating," Jack told the eager tourists.

His job at the local art museum was ok; it was something he enjoyed, expressing his love of art with others. Like he said before art was the only thing he could go by. Jack didn't want to be the tour guide at the museum forever. He dreamed of opening his own art museum with expressive drawings a bit like his own scattered about the place. Of course his big dream was to become a well known artist, but the chances of that happening were very slim. Jack rubbed his hands together while the tourists talked amongst each other pointing at the painting.

"Ok let's move onto the next piece," Jack motioned. He glanced at the big clock on the wall. _14:07._

He wondered why time seemed to drag onto today. He didn't finish until five and was due to dine at the Hockley household at seven. Such a drag of the day. He hadn't been invited to anyone's for dinner in a while. Well he often went to Mrs Marino's for dinner, but this was different. He couldn't wait to see Rose and Jasmine again. Although he couldn't really remember who she was he had grown to like the person she was. Of course he couldn't also wait to meet the mysterious Cal Hockley. Rose had definitely sung his praises.

"Dawson!" His assistant manager shouted.

Harold Thomas. He wasn't particularly the nicest of men, in fact he was a jerk and he really had it in for Jack. Every opportunity he got he was snitching him up to the boss for such minor things.

"Boss wants you," He said, the tourists looked at Harold then looked at Jack.

_Can it not wait? _He thought to himself.

"It can't wait," He said reading into his mind.

Jack nodded and ushered his tourists over to the next piece,

"Please enjoy this fine painting draw your own emotions on it. I will be right back,"

Jack made his way over to Harold and followed him down to the boss's office. Of course Harold had to be in front, he liked to be superior to others. Jack hurried along.

"Someone's an eager beaver," Harold said cruelly.

Jack shrugged. "Well I can't leave them tourists staring at the painting forever can I?"

Harold gave him a dirty look which just pleased Jack even more.

Jack walked into the room where his boss was sitting on his chair. Looking at some papers, he didn't look happy.

"Dawson, I'm not happy and do you know why I'm not happy?"

Jack didn't really know what to say, when he spoke to his boss it was often the case of rhetorical questions, and if you answered them you were accused of been clever.

"Well Dawson?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't know why you are not happy," Jack treaded carefully.

The boss held some papers up in front of Jack's face. "The rota for this week,"

Jack realised what the problem was instantly.

"When you want to take a day off, you have to take it with your holidays. You can't just decide whether you want to work that day or not!" The boss shouted in annoyance.

"But sir, technically I didn't take a day off I just switched shifts," Jack explained.

"That's not the point Dawson! The rota doesn't work around your social life. You make a commitment to this job and you see it through. So why couldn't you work yesterday?"

"Migraine," Which was true, the day before Jack was due to work yesterday, he had been suffering horrendous migraines all day. He didn't think they would be gone by the next day. So he asked his friend and work colleague, Peter if he would switch shifts with him. Peter was more than happy because it meant he didn't have to work the Saturday shift, and could go out with his family instead.

The boss was well aware of Jack's medical problems, but he didn't sympathise much about them.

"You can't keep using your head as an excuse. You're a good worker, you know your art. We get positive feedback from the customers about you, but sometimes I think you're just lazy,"

Jack stared at him shocked. He never used his amnesia as an excuse ever. Also the fact his boss just called him lazy infuriated him even more. Of course Jack wasn't going to tell the boss what he really thought of him. At the moment he really needed this job.

Jack just nodded. "Understood sir," he said softly.

"Ok well you best get back to your tourists, but Dawson this is your final warning," The boss said placing the papers back down on the desk.

Jack removed himself from the room while Harold smirked. Jack chose to ignore him; he wasn't going to let people like Harold or his boss get to him. He returned to his tourists he seemed to still be quite happy staring at the painting longer.

"Ready to move on?" Jack asked.

The tourists nodded and followed Jack to the next painting.

0000

"So what you up to tonight Jack?" Kathryn asked locking the door.

"I have been invited to dinner at an old friends. Well I say old friend, I don't really remember her,"

"She aye?" Kathryn said raising her eyebrow.

"Is married," Jack replied.

"Oh," Kathryn said.

Kathryn was the receptionist at the art museum. She was about the same age as Jack, if not about a few years older. She looked out for Jack right from the start, showed him the ropes tried to keep him away from Harold. She was like a sister to him.

"Bloody door!" Kathryn exclaimed trying to turn the key in the stiff lock.

Jack took the key and locked it first time.

"Of course," Kathryn laughed.

Jack shrugged and handed her back the key and the pair began to the walk home.

"So what did boss want?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh he was pissed coz I switched shifts with Peter,"

Kathryn shook her head. "I wonder who told him," she said sarcastically.

"I think I can guess,"

"Harold's such a snitch. He needs to get a life," She said sparking up and offering Jack one, he refused.

"Oh I forgot you stopped smoking. So who's this old friend?"

"Rose Hockley,"

Kathryn whistled "As in Caledon Hockley's wife? The steel tycoon?"

"Err yeah you heard of them?"

"Everyone's heard of them Jack, you need to get out more,"

"So what's so special about them?"

"There millionaires, they both survived the sinking of the Titanic, just your general celebrities. What you dining with them for?"

"Well apparently I met her on the Titanic, but you know I don't remember either of them. So I kind of met up with her and we got to know each other again and she invited me to dinner,"

"Nice, what time you going over there?" Kathryn asked.

"Seven,"

"Better dress all fancy like,"

Jack didn't reply he hadn't thought about what he was going to wear. He had to have a good root of his wardrobe when he got home. When they reached the end of Kathryn's street he waved goodbye to his friend and headed on. He stormed up the stairs he had to find something to wear fast, he was going so fast he didn't see Mrs Marino coming out of her apartment and he flew right into her.

"Oh god Mrs Marino I'm sorry," He said.

"No problem Jack, you in hurry,"

Jack nodded. "Yeah I'm eating at a rich friends, and well I have to find something to wear," He said panicking.

Mrs Marino's eyes lit up. "I have something. Come," and she ushered Jack into her apartment.

The children were sitting at the table drawing.

"Uncle Jack, look what I drew," Nardo said holding up the scribbled drawing.

"Wow that's good Nardo!" Jack said to the five year old.

Adrianna came out of her room, her hair was tied up and she wore an old night dress. She paused in her stride as she saw Jack and then became aware of how scruffy looked. She turned on her heel and escaped back into her room in embarrassment. Mrs Marino shook her head and led Jack into her room.

Jack watched as she searched through the small wardrobe. Suddenly she pulled out a tuxedo and rubbed the dust off it.

"Here try this,"

Jack took it from Mrs Marino and went to change in the bathroom. He smoothed the jacket it was perfect fit.

He walked back into the bedroom and Mrs Marino smiled clapping her hands.

"I knew it! You look just like a gentleman. Come," she gestured Jack to come towards her.

Jack made his way over and let Mrs Marino tweak his bow tie.

"This is a nice suit Mrs Marino,"

"Yes it was Matteo's wedding tux,"

"Oh Mrs Marino you shouldn't of leant this to me,"

"Nonsense Jack, it looks good,"

They both looked into the mirror.

"_You shine up like a new penny," _Jack heard someone say. It didn't sound like Mrs Marino at all, it sounded like an echo in his ear.

"Huh," Jack said to himself.

"You clean up good," Mrs Marino repeated.

"Oh...right thanks," Jack smiled.

He waved goodbye to the family and made his way round to the Hockley household happy that it wasn't too far away. As he reached the door he looked up in amazement at the gigantic mansion and breathed out. He checked his tidied hair in the doorbell and tugged at his jacket, he paused for a moment and then pressed the doorbell and listened to the melody play out, he grasped his shaking hands together and prayed everything would go ok, just as the door opened.

**I have lots and lots of explaining to do. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update and I promise I will try not to let that happen, I had mega writer's block. Plus I have been really focused on my other story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review or I will sob literally haha. I promise there will be an update soon. **

**Leah xx**


	11. Old Tension

**Big, big, BIG apologies, I know it has been more than a month since I updated but I had a mixture of lack of focus and writers block. So today I thought I'm going to get this chapter done! I hope 2,273 words and 6 pages of writing make up for it. I will try not to let that happen again but I'm struggling a lot with this story. I really don't want to give it up so if you guys have any ideas about what could happen in this story be sure to tell me. Anyways without further ado here is chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it. **

The time for Jack's arrival was fast approaching, and Rose was getting more and more nervous. She hoped it would go ok. In fact she prayed it would go ok. Rose knew Cal was no way a hundred percent happy; he was still scared about Jack trying to take her. Jasmine had been a little pest today, and it was proving impossible for her maid Elizabeth to dress her.

Jasmine ran down the corridor giggling wearing just her vest and undergarments. She got in these silly moods sometimes, which resulted in a stern word from her father. Elizabeth ran after her, gripping the dress in her hands.

"Miss Jasmine, please get dressed," She begged.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jasmine called speeding round the corner straight into the arms of Cal.

"Got you," Cal smiled tickling her.

Jasmine giggled.

"Now Jasmine, your friend Mr Dawson is dining with us tonight. You can't show up to dinner in your vest and undergarments can you?" Cal said sternly.

Jasmine shook her head. "I guess not Daddy,"

Cal smiled as he kissed his daughter on the head, and set her down. Jasmine walked over to Elizabeth and took her hand. The maid gave a sigh of relief and a small smile to Cal as she led Jasmine back into her room to change.

Cal watched them leave; he was the first one ready. He always was, Rose was busy doing her hair, and Jasmine was been hyperactive. This gave him alone time; he made his way downstairs and checked himself in the mirror. He wore his best suit with the white bow tie, his hair was gelled back as always and his jacket was crease free. Cal altered his bow tie slightly and pulled his jacket down.

He made his way into the room where they were dining. Kate had just added the finishing touches to the table; she curtseyed as she left the room. Cal glanced at the table. The cutlery had been lined up for four directly the same distance away from each other. The best china was been used as the starter plate was laid in the middle. The glasses that were only used for special occasions were set out on the table. In the middle there were candles giving off a warm glow.

Cal went over to the brandy stand and poured himself a glass. He leant against the wall his hand in his pocket and tried to remember the last time Dawson had dined with them. He had certainly made an impression. So Cal wondered what he would be like this time. He tipped back the brandy before placing the glass back on the table.

He looked at his watch and then at the grandfather clock in the corner, just to check it was the right time. 6:45, fifteen minutes to go. He hadn't thought about what he was going to actually say to Jack. It had been a long time. It's no big deal Rose had said, but it was a big deal to him.

Plus Rose was acting very strange and distant today. He knew it was about this dream she had had last night but she refused to open up about it. Everything was going strange ever since Dawson showed up. Cal realised he was judging way to fast again. It had been seven years after all and Jack had no recollection of him at all. He heard thundering down the stairs and excited giggles. Jasmine was finally ready. She skipped into the dining room and paused as she looked at the table all beautifully decorated.

"Wow," She said.

"Kate did good didn't she?" Cal asked.

Jasmine nodded and turned to face Cal.

"Mommy's angry with me isn't she daddy?" Jasmine asked.

"No she's not angry with you,"

"She is she shouted at me this morning," Jasmine said sadly.

"No sweetie she just didn't get a very good night's sleep last night. That's all,"

Jasmine slowly nodded. Suddenly Rose appeared looking as radiant as ever. Jasmine immediately ran over and hugged her mother hard.

"I'm sorry for not listening this morning Mommy,"

Rose knelt down and held her close. "I'm sorry for been snappy with you sweetie."

Cal smiled at them happy that the water had been kept under the bridge.

"Darling you look beautiful," Cal said to Rose.

Rose smiled. She had chosen a lilac dress with crystals embedded on the side. She wore her hair up held together by the butterfly hair piece she adored. Her face was made up with heavy lipstick which complimented her beauty even more.

"Thank you Cal," Rose smiled.

Suddenly the doorbell sounded and Cal's heart skipped a beat, so here was the moment they would meet again. They could hear Kate hurrying to answer the door. Rose slipped her hand into Cal's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Cal gave a warming smile back and they both made their way to the hallway to greet Jack.

Cal caught sight of him and realised he hadn't changed much at all. He wore a dining suit with his hair slicked back, which reminded him of the evening they dined above the Titanic. Cal stayed frozen in position as Rose went over to greet him. He took her hand and delicately kissed it.

"Good evening Mrs Hockley," He smiled.

Rose giggled softly. "Jack may I re-introduce you to my husband Cal,"

Jack made his way over and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Sir, even if we have met before," Jack smiled.

Cal managed to snap himself out of the frozen stance and shake Jack's hand. "Pleasure to see you again Dawson,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I can't remember you but I guess that's just how things are at the moment,"

Cal just simply nodded, while Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

000

Jack smiled at Kate when she poured him a glass of wine. Cal noted how he picked the glass up by the bowl to take a sip and he smirked to himself slightly. He still hadn't changed.

"So Dawson enlighten us of your tale," Cal said taking a sip of his wine.

"Jack," Rose said to Cal.

"What?" Cal asked slightly confused.

"His name is Jack Cal,"

"Oh I'm sorry, Jack," Cal said though he wasn't really apologetic at all. Jack noted Rose shaking her head slightly at this, but he chose to ignore it. Cal seemed ok.

"Well my memories a little foggy so you will have to excuse the gaps," Jack joked, causing Jasmine and Rose to giggle. Cal smiled slightly though he didn't find Jack that amusing to be honest, but maybe it was just a clash of different personalities.

"Jack's been to Paris Daddy," Jasmine said excitedly.

Jack smiled at the innocent girl.

"Yes I believe you telling me once," Cal said putting a forkful of lamb in his mouth.

Jack strained his memory at the thought but he couldn't remember ever meeting Cal. Of course he knew they did meet. Rose looked at Cal in uncertainty he really was been quite snobbish tonight which Rose really didn't understand. He didn't normally act like this, refusing to start a scene she simply gave Jack a reassuring look.

"Oh of course silly me, you can't remember right?" Cal said quite intimidating.

Jack chewed in uncertainty and Jasmine looked down at her plate, she had never seen her Daddy act like this.

"Afraid not Sir," Jack finally said.

"Well do tell us what you have been up to all these years," Cal ordered.

"Cal," Rose said abruptly.

"What I'm only asking sweet pea,"

"Well like I told Rose, I was stampeded upon and bashed about a bit, well a lot," Jack added humorously.

"A passenger she took me to the lifeboats, I kept asking what was going on she thought I was delirious so she pleaded with them to let me board-,"

"Wait a second so when there were still women and children aboard and you took their place in the lifeboat?" Cal asked.

"What, no, no sir it wasn't like that," Jack stuttered.

"Jack didn't know the ship was sinking Cal," Rose said defending him.

Jasmine ate her dinner nervously aware of the tension in the room between the three of them.

Cal held his hands up in defence. "I was only acknowledging something, please continue,"

Jack looked unsure at first before continuing. "I slipped out of consciousness the entire time I was in the lifeboat. Then I spent all the time in the ships infirmary because they didn't know what was wrong with me. When the ship docked I was sent to the hospital where they said I had amnesia. They didn't know how serious it was so I had to get on with my life and start again."

Jack glanced up at the others they were all looking at him now in interest, even Cal.

"So I began drifting, place to place, sight to sight. I got to Philadelphia and for some reason my instinct told me to settle here, and I think I know why," He said looking at Rose who returned the look and smiled softly, before looking down at her plate in embarrassment.

Cal noted this and felt his grip tighten on his cutlery. "So what do you do?"

"I work at the art museum down town, just as a tour guide I hope to open up my own place one day. Who knows what the future holds. Since my injury I was determined to make a memory each and every day, hold onto it, time is a gift I don't plan on wasting it. Make it count every day is what I think," Jack finished his speech.

"Well you seem to have blown us away once again with your interesting life Jack," Cal said smiling.

Jack smiled back slightly; he seemed really different to the man whom Rose had described.

"Thank you sir," He said softly nodding his head.

0000

When dinner had finished they all went into the lounge where Jasmine was performing a dance. Cal had signed her up for dance lessons as soon as she was old enough to walk. She loved them and had proved to have great talent. Jasmine was eager to show them all the new dance she had learnt it was an Irish jive and Rose and Jack watched in anticipation as she began her starting stance.

Suddenly the music flickered and John Ryan's Polka played. Rose's mouth dropped when she heard the familiar tune. This was the first song she had danced to with Jack. She looked over at Jack who watched Jasmine smiling, of course he was none the wiser he wouldn't remember. Cal noticed Rose staring at Jack and he glared at Jack. Rose managed to turn her stare back to Jasmine trying to push these thoughts of Jack out of her head.

When the dance had finished a tired Jasmine accepted the applause before deciding to go to bed.

"Say goodnight to Jack Jasmine," Rose said.

Jasmine made her way over to Jack and gave him a hug. "Goodnight Uncle Jack,"

"Goodnight Cora," Jack said.

Rose froze, at the realisation of what he just said. He called her Cora. Cora as in the little girl Jack was fond of, did he remember her?

"Cora?" Cal repeated confused.

"I mean Jasmine,"

"Who's Cora?" Cal asked.

Jack strained his mind again trying to remember. "I have no idea," he admitted.

Cal laughed cruelly. "Honestly how could you get my child's name mixed up with someone you don't even know?"

"Cal!" Rose snapped.

"I think I should be leaving now," Jack said standing up in anxiety. He just had to get out of here. Rose followed him and Cal closely behind.

Rose opened the door and he kissed her hand before shaking Cal's "Thank you for dinner, it was great,"

"Thank you for coming Jack," Rose smiled and she watched him leave, when he disappeared from the premises, she shut the door before giving Cal a cold stare and stalking past him. Cal's eyes widened in shock and he went to grab her arm but she pulled it away.

"Rose," He said addressing her but she was already half way up the stairs before she turned around.

"I didn't even recognise the person you were tonight Cal," She said coldly.

"Oh come on Rose don't be so sensitive,"

"The way you treated him, it was atrocious you had no respect or sympathy. This was your chance to start again Cal and you blew it. You were nothing but a," Rose paused.

"A what," Cal dared her.

"A jack ass!" She screamed before stalking up the stairs angrily.

The words burnt at him and he froze shocked at what she had just said. Sighing he made his way back into the lounge and had another glass of brandy or two. He twirled the glass in his hand and looked back on his behaviour that night. He realised Rose was right, he thought he had put that behaviour behind him years ago. Cal didn't know how Dawson made him change perhaps it was just his insecurity. He knew he had to make it up to Rose. So he made his way up the stairs however when he reached the room he saw the door to their room was locked. Sighing he knocked softly.

"Rose please open up,"

When he got no reply, he had no choice but to settle in one of the spare rooms for the night. As he lay on the hard mattress he wished that Rose was lying next to him.

**Hope you liked it remember to review! I will try to update soon. **


	12. Fitting In

**Thank you for bearing with me on this story. Also thank you all for the reviews it means a lot. =) **

Rose had been ashamed of Cal's cruel behaviour last night. She hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the night, even demanding he sleep elsewhere. This morning Cal had gone off to work as usual, leaving Rose to mean she didn't have to face him the morning either. She knew though that she would have to talk to him about it sometime. After changing and having a light breakfast, the glorious day invited both Rose and Jasmine to the park. Rose hoped Jack would be there, she desperately wanted to talk to him. Again try and prove that Cal really wasn't all that bad.

They arrived and Jasmine ran off immediately, she had noticed that Jasmine's friends Diane and Melissa were here today. Rose brought her hand up to her face to shield the sun while she looked around. She noted the nannies of the children sitting together on a bench. Rose shook her head, she was of high society and she knew that the other mother's looked down on her because of how much time she spent in the outdoors with Jasmine, in fact just about how much time she spent with her daughter. See Jasmine had a maid to help her dress and to clean her room and stuff but she didn't have a nanny. Like mentioned before, Rose frowned upon nannies. She had been brought up by them all her life and would never put that on Jasmine.

Although the day was lovely and the perfect time for Rose to relax and enjoy the sunshine, she however couldn't stop fidgeting and looking around waiting for Jack to show up. Time passed and she watched the clock tick by getting more anxious by the minute. Suddenly someone plonked themselves down next to her. Rose jumped and looked to see who was sat next to her. A smile instantly came across her face.

Jack leant back on the bench wearing his overalls and holding his sketch pad in his hand. "Hey," Jack smiled.

"I wondered if you would be coming today," Rose spoke honestly.

"Of course I would. It's a lovely day," Jack commented.

"Indeed," There was a brief pause while Rose thought about how she was going to apologise.

"About Cal's behaviour last night..." Rose began.

"Rose, you don't have to apologise. Cal doesn't seem that bad, it's cool," Jack interrupted.

"He's not normally like that I can assure you,"

Jack just nodded, Rose didn't know if he believed her or not, but she didn't want to talk about Cal anymore. So she just let it slide, feeling like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders she relaxed and leant further back on the bench, Rose smiled and lifted her face up towards the sun feeling the warmth glisten up her face.

"You were in my dream the other night," Jack said.

Rose stopped smiling and turned to face him in curiosity.

"I was?"

Jack nodded. "Just briefly,"

"Tell me about it," Rose said wanting to hear more.

"Well I have this dream, quite a lot. It's based on my strongest memories I guess, but at the end of this dream something new happened you were stood against a sun set and you said 'Why can't I be more like you Jack?' Then I woke up. It was nothing major, but it's been playing at me quite a lot." Jack explained.

Rose's eyes lit up, he was remembering things about her. "I said that to you when we were on the Titanic. You were telling me about you're carefree life of travelling and you made me want to be exactly like you. I think you had a flashback,"

Jack smiled happy that even though minor, memories were finally beginning to come back to him. He didn't get his hopes up of course; there was a long way to go.

"Would it be right to tell you now that you were in my dream the other night as well?" Rose asked.

"What was it about?" Jack asked.

Rose paused not really sure whether or not she should tell him, after all it was the dream about her attempted suicide, he wouldn't understand it even she didn't fully understand it.

"Oh you wouldn't understand it." Rose said looking down.

"Try me," Jack said.

Rose looked at him; he gave her a cheeky grin. She couldn't help but smile back. His eyes begged her to continue.

"Well when we met Jack, I was contemplating suicide,"

Jack eyes widened, but he didn't question her. He just waited to hear what she had to say.

"I was a tired, bored, incredibly stupid seventeen year old girl, who felt she didn't belong in the first class society. I hung off the back of the ship getting ready to let go when you showed up and talked me out of it,"

Jack began to strain his mind again, trying to remember his heroic actions.

"Then when I tried to clamber back over the railing, I slipped and you saved me Jack, you saved my life," Rose praised. "See I relived that exact moment in my dream, well until I slipped that is," Rose said sadly.

"What happened differently?" Jack asked.

"You weren't there anymore," Rose looked at Jack who seemed slightly confused. "I mean Cal was in your place, and he let me go," Rose finished whispering.

There was an awkward silence between them both while Jack took in what Rose said to him. He turned to look at her and saw a very sad, very confused woman whose dream had obviously been tearing at her. He wanted to offer some comforting words to her but he honestly did not know how to respond.

"You know they say your dreams are meant to mean something. I don't know if that's true, but..." Jack began.

"You mean my dream could be saying that Cal may let me down?" Rose questioned.

Jack just shrugged. "Maybe or maybe it could mean the exact opposite like you can always rely on him or something like that," Jack explained.

Rose smiled briefly.

"You know Rose; you shouldn't get so hung up about it,"

"I guess not,"

Rose turned her head back up to the sky. Jack who was now watching Jasmine playing with her friends couldn't help but turn to look at her. Her face looked much more relaxed now; it looked smooth and silky like an English rose. Her lips slightly parted looked full with passion and love. She did not wear a hat today meaning her fiery red curls roamed free. Jack looked at the single curl that had un tucked itself from the fancy up do. He had to resist the urge to reach out and tuck it behind her ear.

"Beautiful enough for you?" Rose asked her eyes still shut.

Jack snapped his gaze away from her instantly. "What?"

"You know the weather?" She said opening one eye.

Jack let out a silent breath. "Yeah, yeah it's great,"

Rose smiled and closed her eye again, Jack glanced at her momentarily before looking back over at Jasmine laughing and encouraging her friends to chase her. It was then he noticed the mom's or nannies or whatever of the girls calling them over leaving Jasmine stood by herself. They obviously didn't agree with the type of play Jasmine was trying to introduce.

Not to be left too disheartened Jasmine skipped off over to the flower beds to play by herself.

_What a lonely child. _Jack thought. He looked next to him at Rose who seemed to have fallen asleep before picking himself up and making his way over to Jasmine.

"Oh hello Uncle Jack," Jasmine smiled kneeling on the ground.

"What you doing?" Jack asked curiously bending down to her level.

Jasmine shrugged. "Just playing," and she began digging at the dirt delicately using a stick.

Jack looked over where Jasmine's friends had gone and saw they were now sitting up straight on a pick nick blanket practicing etiquette.

"Did your friends not want to play anymore?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Girls shouldn't play games like this,"

"Like what?"

"Like exploring and digging for treasure," She looked over at her friends pouring pretend tea in cups, before looking back at Jack. "There games are boring, but Daddy doesn't know I play boy games, he bought me a tea set for Christmas. I hid it away in my closet, Mommy doesn't mind me playing in the dirt she says it can be our little secret,"

Jack smiled. He liked that the child like manner had been encouraged in her daughter.

"It must get pretty lonely though huh?" Jack asked.

Jasmine nodded slowly. "I don't fit in, but it will be better when I go to school," She reassured herself.

Jack found this unlikely; he thought it more likely that this play would be discouraged even more rather than encouraged.

Jasmine handed Jack a stick. "You can help me dig for the precious golden ruby," Jasmine said.

Jack accepted the stick off her and began to dig as well. He knew more than anyone how important it was to do the things that you wanted to do and how important it was to make yourself happy.

**I honestly don't know how I wrote this chapter. The story is been a pain because I keep getting writers block so if you have any ideas I could really do with the help. Remember to review the chapter because it was really, really hard to write and I will really, really appreciate it and it will help me write the next one! Until next time **

**Leah xx**e diHe


	13. A Jealous Mind

**After help from Ilma about how to stop my writers block. I have successfully planned out this chapter and am very happy with what I have. Thank you for all the reviews, they are giving me the motivation and determination to carry on. So here is the next chapter! **

Cal's night had been dreadful; he had barely slept a wink due to the uncomfortable, cold bed and sleeping in a surrounding that wasn't particularly familiar or comforting to him. His conscious had been playing at his mind a lot too. He had had chance to reflect on last night's behaviour and found it ghastly and horrendous. He had awoken early that morning as always and decided he just had to speak to Rose. However as he reached out to knock on the closed door his nerves get the better of him and he backed away. He had promised himself he would talk to her the night about it.

On top of that he was finding it very hard to concentrate. His pen tapped restlessly on the desk as he tried to do a stock count but it was proving impossible. He grunted as the figures whirled around the page in an out of order fashion. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and decided to try and deliberate the holiday rota. Of course that was proving very difficult to.

Cal sighed as he counted fifteen employees were wanting to use up their holidays now. Of course they would it would soon be the summer holidays and they would want to spend time with their families. A hint of anger flashed across his mind as he began to cross through employees rejecting their bid to take time off at that moment. After all he had to sacrifice time with Rose and Jasmine.

This behaviour once again reminded him of last night. His pen paused in mid air as he begun the refusal slips before screwing them up and pushing the rota aside. He couldn't stop thinking about how broken and hurt Rose looked last night. She was right that was his one opportunity to start afresh with someone who didn't know who he was and he blew it. He tried to think of ways he could reconcile when an idea popped inside his mind. It was simple really he had to go and apologise to Jack for his behaviour last night. If he could have a third chance with Jack then Rose was bound to forgive him, after all he wasn't that bad.

Cal knew he had loads of work to do today, but he figured he could hold it off until the afternoon. After all if his mind wasn't in it there was just no point. Cal packed up urgently and escaped towards his secretary.

"Patricia, I am leaving for a few hours. If anyone calls say I'm in a meeting and to leave a message," Cal ordered.

Patricia nodded and didn't pursue to ask where Cal was going.

"I will be back this afternoon," Cal assured.

He remembered Jack saying about how he worked in the art museum down town. Cal had passed the building several times but had never entered it. He just didn't have a love of art like Rose did he couldn't see past the image to the meaning. He didn't have the mind to seek out the truth in each picture.

He failed to believe that all this time Jack had been living right on his doorstep it was weird to think about it now. He reached the museum in haste and immediately walked up to the reception desk where Kathryn was scribbling down something in a notepad. She didn't notice him make his way up to the desk.

Cal cleared his throat and Kathryn looked up.

"Can I help you Sir?" She asked in her friendliest voice, though there was something about her that shouted out to Cal that she was a sarcastic cheeky woman.

"I was wondering if it was possible to speak to Jack Dawson."

Kathryn shook her head and immediately began writing again. "Afraid not he's not working today," She explained.

Cal's heart sank. "Would you know where to find him? It's kind of important?"

"Nope," She said not looking up. Something then hit Kathryn like a ton of bricks, she looked back up at Cal. "Hey I know who you are, you're Cal Hockley,"

Cal nodded. Hoping this would somehow help her negotiate with him better.

Kathryn saw this as an opportunity to wind him up a bit. She knew Jack's new found friendship with his wife Rose and Kathryn been Kathryn loved nothing then to wind him up about it.

"So your Rose Hockley's husband?" Kathryn said sitting back in her chair.

"You know Rose?" Cal questioned.

"Oh I can't help but know Rose," Kathryn mocked.

"What do you mean?" Cal asked in suspicions.

Kathryn leant forward and placed her hands together. "Well she's all Jack ever talks about."

Cal began to feel that frustration again, the same frustration he had felt last night.

"I would say he was quite smitten with her. Rose this Rose that. She did this did that,"

"He only reappeared back in our lives a mere three days ago." Cal sated in disbelief.

Kathryn smiled to herself. Surely he could see she was only teasing him.

"Yes but that's the thing about Jack. He can latch on very quickly,"

Cal clenched his fists together. He did not like what he was hearing at all; basically his superstitions about Jack had been right all along. He just wanted to get back with Rose and if he got back with Rose he would take their daughter away.

"I would keep a close eye on that wife of yours if I was you, who knows what she will be up to?" Kathryn teased.

Cal had heard enough, he slammed his hands down on the desk and stormed off. Kathryn's smile soon disappeared as she realised she had gone too far. She quickly stood up and ran after him.

"Mr Hockley!" She shouted.

"Mr Hockley I was only-," She began but realised she was too late. Cal had already gone.

"Bollocks," She muttered and leant against the wall. She had a feeling she would be in trouble with Jack when he came back to work. Kathryn always had the tendency to tease others but always seemed to take it that step too far. She wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead and walked back into the museum, preparing her excuses for Jack.

Cal meanwhile stormed down the street in full blown anger. He was sure steam was about to fly out of his ears. He knew he was right never to have trusted Jack; their lives were perfect until Jack showed up, making matters worse. Cal couldn't ever remember feeling this angry before he thought he had put this side behind him once and for all. Jack's smug face popped into his head and he just had the urge to punch it, of course he couldn't.

_That's the thing about Jack. He can latch on very quickly. _

Kathryn's words rang out in his ears.

_I would keep a close eye on that wife of yours if I was you, who knows what she will be up to? _

He knew then that Jack Dawson was dangerous and could ruin things for him and Rose. He had to keep a very close eye on his wife and try to avoid Dawson at all costs. After feeling calmer, Cal innocently passed the park. He glanced over when he heard a child scream playfully a scream that was familiar to Jasmines.

Sure enough Jasmine was running about the park laughing her head off. He saw Rose sitting on the grass near her laughing and clapping her hands as she watched her daughter play about. Normally this happy scene would bring a smile to Cal's face but this time an upset feeling built up inside him, as he saw no other then Jack Dawson running after Jasmine. Cal watched as Jack scooped Jasmine up in his arms and spun her round as she screamed in delight.

He watched as Jack flew round onto the floor on the grass landing next to Rose. Jack sat up leaning on one arm, while Jasmine rested her head on Rose's lap. Rose leant over and kissed her daughter on the forehead and stroked her curls. She then looked up at Jack and the pair stared at each other smiling until Cal couldn't take anymore.

He turned his stare away and sadly began making the trek home. Although he had said he would be back in work that afternoon he suddenly didn't have the determination or will to do anything. Seeing Rose and Jack together stung his heart. He couldn't help but think that Rose was maybe starting to have feelings for him. He silently opened the door and was met by a confused Kate wondering why he was home so early. He walked past her without saying a word and went into his study.

There he pulled out the brandy bottle from his drawer and poured himself a large one before tipping it back and downing it all. Feeling depressed he immediately poured another one. This was to be the start of his downwards spiral.

**I hope you liked it! I'm super proud of this chapter and would like to thank Ilma for her brilliant advice, it helped a lot! Please, please review just so I can feel happy. I will update in about two weeks as I am going on holiday tomorrow. So until then! **

**Leah xx**


	14. Broken Promises

**I'm back with another chapter. It took a while to update because I have been reading other stories and my personal life is pretty hectic at the moment so please bear with me. So anyways thank you to the reviewers and on I go with the story! **

Rose and Jasmine walked through the door in a jolly mood. The day had been certainly fun, it had been a distraction from Cal's obnoxious behaviour last night, luckily she had a few spare hours to enjoy the happiness before having to confront him and try and work something out. Kate was just coming out of the parlour; she seemed to jump as she saw her two mistresses stood at the door.

"Oh Mrs Hockley you scared me," Kate said holding her chest and trying to force a smile though it was obvious that she was concerned and a little surprised.

Rose looked at her in suspicion. "Kate is everything ok?" Rose asked hanging her and Jasmine's coat up.

Kate nodded eagerly, a little too eagerly. "Yes, everything's fine," She said clapping her hands together.

Even Jasmine could see that Kate was lying. Kate was never a convincing liar and caved in easily when it came to telling the truth. Rose adored Kate for her honesty, even at times when she caught Jasmine's old maid Beatrice pinching from Rose's jewellery. Beatrice had begged her not to tell, she promised she would never do it again she just really needed the cash to feed her family. Kate was very sympathetic but she refused to keep this secret from the bosses who had always treated her so kindly.

Rose glanced at her again. It caused worry to Rose that Kate seemed to be keeping something from her.

"Kate if something's going on you can tell me,"

Kate nibbled her lip before caving in. "Oh Mrs Hockley I can't lie to you," Kate said bowing her head. "It's Mr Hockley,"

"What about him?"

"Well he came in from work really early about one o clock and he seemed really depressed, he didn't even speak to us he just went upstairs to his study. I knocked to see if he wanted anything fetching but he didn't reply," Kate explained.

Suddenly there was a bang which came from upstairs like the sound of something had been dropped. They all cast their stares up to the ceiling and Rose became worried. It wasn't like Cal to just bail on work or slump straight to his office when he came in. Even if he had a bad day he would always make an effort to speak to the staff or try to keep his work problems out of the house.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs in a hurry. Looking behind her as she ran. "The bang came from Mr Hockley's office, whatever is he doing in there?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Rose muttered.

"Elizabeth take Jasmine into the kitchen for a snack please," Rose ordered.

"Certainly, come along Miss Jasmine," Elizabeth said taking Jasmine's hand and leading her into the kitchen. Rose ran up the stairs desperate to find out what was going on with Cal. Kate stood at the bottom for a moment watching her go before turning on her heel and following Elizabeth and Jasmine into the kitchen.

Rose wasted no time in letting Cal know she was home. "Cal, open up now!" She shouted banging on his study door.

There was a brief pause and Rose could hear Cal stumbling towards the door. He struggled with the lock before the door flew open and Rose forced herself past him. She noted the empty brandy bottle on the floor, the cause of the bang, and the brandy glass on his desk.

Rose slowly turned round to face him, she hated seeing him drunk. Cal still had his back to her at the door. He swayed as he struggled to turn round. Rose shook her head in disgust and put her hands on her hips. He looked a mess, his hair was scruffy and his face pale. He had removed his tie and had undone two of the top bottoms, his jacket was gone and he had one half of his shirt un tucked. His eyes were lazy and motionless.

When he had finally turned around, Rose was quick to try and find out what was going on. "Cal! What is this? Why are you home so early and why are you drunk?" She demanded to know.

Cal's face turned into a twisted sneer that sent shivers down Rose's spine. "That man has ruined everything. It was fine before he showed up trying to worm his way back in. Dawson always wins! I try my best for you Rose and nothing I ever do is good enough!" He shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I saw you with him! One big happy family!"

Rose paused. A pause that was enough to convince Cal that Dawson had a hold on his wife again.

"Yes that's right; I work hard for you both. I go to find him to apologise for my behaviour last night, even though this has proved I was right all along!"

Rose shook her head and squeezed her forehead. "You have no idea how ridiculous you sound Cal, we are friends! Nothing more than friends, he doesn't even know who I am really!" Rose shouted in frustration wishing he could just understand instead of flying off into a rage. She realised this was pointless, he was too drunk to be convinced other whys.

"Just friends you say," Cal mocked.

"You know what I refuse to have this discussion with you now!" Rose said before moving towards the door. Cal however seemed reluctant to let her leave. Reaching out he grabbed her arm and pulled her close towards him. So close their faces were almost touching and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"We've been here before haven't we Rose?" He hissed.

Rose was tired of trying to convince him otherwise. She began pulling and resisting. Trying to release herself from his possessive grip. Cal tightened it determined not to let her win him over.

"Cal get off me!" She screamed, trying again to yank her arm from him.

Cal suddenly reached out and slapped her hard across the face. Both were left shocked by the revelation and Cal immediately let go of her arm. Rose brought her trembling hand up to her cheek and felt the burning sensation. She couldn't believe he had just done that, after all that he promised.

Cal gasped and stared guiltily at his lovely wife as she had her back to him, her hand gripping her cheek. She flung her face round her emerald eyes staring at him in shock and disgust. He immediately regretted what he had done, how he could of even touched her, harmed her like that. His eyes clouded over with tears and he moved towards her full of regrets.

He reached out to comfort her. "Rose I'm so-,"

Rose stepped back flinging the door open. "Sober yourself up before Jasmine sees you," She simply said.

Cal shamefully nodded and watched while Rose left the room.

Rose bit back the tears and began running to her room. She slammed the door shut and sat down at her dressing table staring at the ugly red, purple mark on her cheek. The numbness had cleared and all she could feel was the sore, burning sensation as if Cal was slapping her over and over again.

Once behind closed doors she struggled to contain her upset and simply reached for the powder brush in an attempt to hide the mark.

Rose patted at her cheek gently, yet in urgency. Desperate to cover it up so she could forget about it. He had promised her he would never lay a finger on her again and she believed him. In her mind she knew there were some parts of Cal that would never change, no matter how hard he tried to hide the demons inside of him.

He was like a ticking time bomb waiting to erupt. Rose carried on patting her cheek when she felt this sudden anger boil up inside her. Looking at herself in the mirror she suddenly hurled the powder brush at her reflection and stood up causing the chair to fall behind her.

She swept all her possessions off the dressing room table angrily. "You promised me!" She shouted.

When she felt calmer she picked the chair up and sat down putting her head in her arms. "Stupid girl, stupid, stupid girl," She kept saying to herself shaking her head.

She could hear Jasmine squealing with laughter downstairs, how she was oblivious to everything that had just happened. She was still in a happy mood from her lovely day out. Rose's dream came back to her. Just the words that constantly rang out in her ears.

"_You wanted this anyway Rose, remember?" _

"_You mean he might let me down?" _

Her mind flashed back to Jack, maybe their friendship wasn't such a good idea after all.

**I hope you like it and will remember to review, because you guys honestly don't know how hard this story is and how much your reviews mean to me so don't be lazy and just tell me what you think. Thank you! **

**Leah xx**


	15. The Aftermath

**Some serious M rated stuff going on here just a warning! ;) **

The incident continued to play on Cal's mind, like a vicious cycle over and over again. His hand continued to reach out slapping her across the face, then that broken look in her eyes the hurt and disappointment. He had promised her he'd never hurt her again. Now here he was alone with his brandy just like in the past.

Cal reached for his jacket and threw it on; he couldn't stay in this house not for the moment anyway. The guilt was too much for him to take. He moved out of his study, across the hallway the door to their bedroom was closed and locked, he thought about calling out to her apologising. Kissing away the pain, but how could he kiss away something he caused?

Cal hurried down the stairs quickly; Jasmine and Elizabeth were making their way up when he stormed past them.

"Daddy?" Jasmine questioned, but he couldn't face looking at her.

"Where are you going?" She shouted but he had already slammed out the house and was walking quickly down the street. Still he could not escape the guilt. Cal broke out into a sprint running down the deserted streets. Bumping into workers coming home, they started at him in surprise. The sun was just beginning to set and it would be dark soon, but still Cal did not return back to his family. He just couldn't, so he ran and ran when he smacked into a woman and knocked her off her feet.

Only then did he pause.

"Oh my I'm so sorry are you ok?" He asked in concern holding out his hand to the victim. She lifted her head up, and it was then he recognised it was the lady from before, the receptionist at the art museum.

Anger boiled up through his veins, and he immediately dropped his arm and began to walk away. Kathryn jumped to her feet and hurried after him.

"Mr Hockley wait!" She shouted in desperation.

"I have nothing more to say to you,"

"Look about before I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I was winding you up, about Jack and your wife none of its true," Kathryn admitted.

Cal paused in his tracks, and turned to face her. "Just a wind up huh? Do you have any idea how much trouble this lie has caused?"

"I didn't mean it to, honest I didn't. I just never know when to stop, always causing trouble me," Kathryn sighed.

Cal couldn't stay angry, that just wasn't him anymore. He had already made mistakes today, he didn't want to make anymore.

"Look let's just forget about it ok?"

"Why don't I take you out for a drink? Give me chance to apologise properly," Kathryn suggested.

Cal hesitated, he knew he should go home to Rose and grovel, beg for her forgiveness but what good would that do. He knew Rose; he knew it would take her a while before she would even give him the chance to explain to her. There was something about Kathryn that seemed carefree.

"Ok sure," And the pair set off down the street.

They stopped off in a little bar, just on the street corner. It was quiet and not normally the type of bar you would find Cal in, but it seemed clear it was a regular bar Kathryn entered.

"Evening Harry!" Kathryn called as they entered the bar.

"Now then Kathryn, same as usual?" Harry asked already reaching for a glass.

"Yep and can I have a...what do you want Mr Hockley?"

"Cal, and a brandy please,"

"And a brandy,"

Harry poured at the drinks and skidded them down the bar into Kathryn's hand.

"Ta Harry put them on my tab will you?"

Harry nodded and Kathryn made her way over to the table where Cal had sat and put the drinks down.

"So what is with Dawson and your wife?" Kathryn couldn't resist asking.

Cal paused; he didn't really want to talk about it especially to someone who seems incapable of keeping anything to herself, or without stirring up trouble. Cal watched as she lifted the glass to her lips giving a cheeky smile as she did so.

Cal sighed "Where do I even begin?"

...

There was a knock on the door.

"Mrs Hockley? Mrs Hockley are you ok?" Kate asked softly on the other side of the door.

Rose sat with her head in her hands. Her head snapped up at the sound of the knocking, she didn't even know how long she had been sat like that for. She had heard Cal a while back leaving the house but she hadn't heard him come back. Did she even want him to come back?

Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror; the redness was fading erasing away like it never even happened. There was another knock; Rose turned her head towards the door.

"Mrs Hockley please let me know you're ok," Kate called out to her desperation in her voice. Rose sniffed and looked in the mirror one more time before moving to unlock the door.

She faked a yawn as she opened it. "Oh hello Kate," Rose smiled.

Kate stared at her mistress slightly baffled. "You have been hiding away for quite a while; me and the other maids were starting to get worried,"

Rose faked a laugh. "Oh god bless you all, it's just been a very tiring day I simply fell asleep," Rose lied.

Kate looked at her in suspicion. Did she honestly expect her to believe that? "Oh errm well Elizabeth was just wondering whether Jasmine would be eating earlier, or with you and Mr Hockley tonight," Kate enquired.

"Tell Elizabeth that Jasmine will be eating as soon as possible, in fact ask Margaret to start cooking her dinner now, and then Jasmine should be sent straight to bed to get a good night's sleep. Also inform Margaret that she is free to leave once she has cooked for Jasmine I doubt me and Cal will be eating heavily tonight," Rose instructed.

Kate simply nodded.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do," Rose smiled giving the instruction for Kate to leave. Even after the door had been closed Kate stayed momentarily, staring at the closed door.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her mistress and her master at the moment. They went on acting like everything was ok, but Kate and the other house staff weren't stupid. Even Jasmine was noticing things weren't right.

Cal had stormed out earlier and everyone had heard the shouts and banging before when everything suddenly went silent.

Kate moved away from the door and went downstairs to give Margaret the message, she moved through the living room where Jasmine and Elizabeth were sat on the floor sewing. When Kate entered Jasmine turned to face her, before a look of disappointment shadowed across her eyes. Everything was so strange today; she wondered where her father was and why her mother was hidden away. She wanted to play with them, not that she didn't like Elizabeth's company but her taste in fun was completely different to hers.

"How is Mrs Hockley?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity.

Kate shrugged. She noted Jasmine looking at them both and knew she had to be careful with what she said around her.

"Fine I suppose," Kate added.

"Jasmine is to eat early tonight, and then she is to go to bed," Kate repeated.

Elizabeth looked slightly baffled. How strange it was that Jasmine would not be eating with her mother and father.

Kate walked out of the room to inform Margaret, whilst Elizabeth began packing the sewing kit away. Jasmine sat on the floor in her play uniform delicately picking at a stray thread from the needle. Her hazel eyes followed Elizabeth as she tidied the room.

"Elizabeth, when is Daddy coming home?" She asked.

Elizabeth stopped but didn't turn to face Jasmine. "I'm not sure Miss Jasmine,"

Jasmine sighed and lifted herself up off the floor. She moved over and sat on the ledge of the window. The window sill was big enough to fit an adult on. It was covered in cushions and had been carpeted to make a comfy seat. Jasmine stared out of the window onto the familiar front street; her father's car was still in the drive so she knew he wouldn't have gone far. She laid back and waited eagerly for her father's return.

...

"No way! So Jack and your wife knew each other before? Aboard the fricking Titanic!" Kathryn asked in amazement.

Cal nodded downing the rest of his drink, after explaining the whole story to Kathryn he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Kathryn shook her head flicking back her blonde her and tipped the remaining amount of liquid down her throat. "Can I get you another?" She asked taking Cal's glass without even waiting for his response.

As Kathryn was at the bar he couldn't stop his mind wandering back to the moment he had hit Rose, and how he had stormed out of the house without even attempting to apologise. How he had walked past his daughter without even giving her a second glance. He still blamed Dawson of course, everything was going fine, he shows up not even back five minutes and everything goes pear shaped.

The bell behind the bar rang snapping him out of his thoughts. "Last orders!" Harry shouted.

_Last orders? Surely not, _Cal thought to himself. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened in shock.

12:30am.

Shit.

Cal grabbed his jacket and threw it on, just as Kathryn was coming back over with the drinks. Her face dropped as she saw him hurrying around.

"Where are you going?" Kathryn asked.

"I need to go home, I have a family waiting for me and a wife to apologise to," Cal explained. He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for everything,"

"No problem," Kathryn said slightly baffled as he ran out of the door. Kathryn looked at the two drinks in her hand and shrugged. Smiling slyly she went to sit at the bar.

Cal had ran all the way home, and slammed through the door. The only light was from the kitchen where the live in maids gathered together before departing to bed. Upon hearing the door slam, Kate crept out of the kitchen.

"Mr Hockley," She uttered innocently. Cal stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face her.

She stood wearing her nightdress and slippers, her hair normally in a bun, now delicately hung in a loose plait dangling over her shoulders. She stepped towards him; her face looked the one of a young child rich brown eyes and freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks.

"Everyone else has gone to bed, but I simply couldn't settle. Is everything ok?" She dared to ask.

Cal didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to bother her with his problems either after all she was just a maid. He simply nodded, and put his hand on her cheek.

"Go to bed Kate," he said softly before continuing up the stairs.

He stopped at Jasmine's room, the door open just slightly. He pushed it further open and peered in. She lay tucked up fast asleep. Her fiery curls spread out across the pillow, and her mouth in a slight smile. He made his way over kissing her on the forehead and stroking her cheek.

"Goodnight darling," he whispered before leaving her room.

He moved down the landing and stopped outside his closed door. He reached out to turn the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked, he pushed open the door cautiously, after all he didn't want to wake Rose.

Rose lay on her side with her back towards the door. She looked fast asleep; he carefully shut it and crept around the room trying not to disturb her.

"Cal?" She said lazily turning to face him. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up. "Where the hell have you been?" She hissed.

"I had to go out and clear my head,"

"Go out drinking some more at a guess,"

Cal hung his head in shame. "Rose, words cannot begin to explain how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you ever,"

He moved round to her side of the bed, kneeling down her took her hand. "Please, please forgive me,"

Rose looked at him momentarily and swallowed. "You broke your promise to me Cal,"

"I know and I am disgusted at myself. Rose please I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you, you and Jasmine you're the best things that have ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you both," He said voice cracking under emotion.

Rose couldn't help it, her insides melted and her body began to crumble. "I forgive you Cal," she whispered.

Cal sat on the side of the bed and enveloped her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, "Oh god I love you so much Rose," he panted as he kissed her neck and slipped his hand up her night dress running it up and down her thigh while she groaned urging him to continue.

Cal ran his hand over her breasts cupping them slightly. He climbed up on the bed, lying on top of Rose, exploring her body with his mouth. The bulge in his pants getting harder and harder,

Rose beginning to lose control of all her emotions slapped her hand on his chest, she could feel his muscles through his un tucked shirt. She continued to move her hand down his body until she reached the waistband of his trousers.

Hands shaking slightly she managed to unbuckle the belt, and reach inside his trousers massaging his manhood, Cal groaned in pleasure the feeling growing. Soon they both lay naked in each other's arms.

Cal rested his head on Rose's shoulder while she played with his hair. "Take me Cal," She whispered.

Cal entered her and she moaned in pleasure, getting louder with each thrust. The pain and frustration of the evening disappearing like it didn't even happen. Rose knew that was wrong but she couldn't help it when she was with Cal she lost control and sometimes that's what scared her the most.

When they'd finished, the pair continued to lay in each other arms. Trying to get their breaths back. Rose stroked his face and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you Cal, you and you alone,"

Cal kissed her softly on the lips, before slowly beginning to fall asleep. Rose watched him sleeping soundly next to her, she turned away from him and pulled the covers up to her chin, because although she claimed her love for Cal she couldn't shake off what he'd done, and she couldn't erase Jack Dawson from her mind.

**I hope you liked it! Feels good to get it updated and such a long chapter too =) so remember to review coz you know they make me happy and that's always a good thing! So anyways review and I will be back with a new chapter very soon! **

**Leah **


	16. Back To Titanic

**It's back! Hope it's worth the wait (:**

Jack began to wonder just what was happening. What was this feeling he had? He knew whatever it was it was wrong. Rose was a married woman she had a child for god sake. He didn't want to split up a family, but he couldn't help how he felt. He couldn't help but feel that day at the park they had spent together made them look like a family.

He was eating at the Marino's that night. He could feel eyes on him as he pushed his food round his plate. He looked up and Adrianna immediately looked down. He was flattered that Adrianna liked him, but she was just a child. He just hoped she would get over this infatuation with him quickly, after all he could remember when she was just a little girl, a little older then Jasmine.

"What's up Jack? You very quiet," Mrs Marino stated.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired." Jack said not looking up from his plate.

Mrs Marino didn't look like she believed him at all. Though she didn't pursue it, he clearly had something on his mind.

"Hey Jack guess what?" Adrianna asked.

"What?"

"Billy McDonald asked me to go steady," Adrianna said.

She was pushing his buttons. She was just a silly little girl, with a silly little crush. She was foolish enough to believe Jack secretly wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"So you got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Eww no he has really bad breath." Adrianna giggled.

"The girls are always after me," Nardo said.

"I bet they are," Jack laughed ruffling his hair.

"Do you have a girlfriend Jack?" Mario asked.

Adrianna's fork scraped across the plate and she looked up to see Jack's response.

Red flushed up Jack's cheek, and he immediately began digging into his dinner.

"He does! He does! He does!" Catarina chanted.

Adrianna's heart began to drop and her blood began to boil. Her face wore a stone faced look, and she gripped the fork in her hand struggling to remain in control. Jack belonged to her, no one else. He didn't have a girlfriend, he couldn't have a girlfriend.

"No, no I don't have a girlfriend," Jack denied.

"Look at Adrianna's face!" Nardo laughed. "She's got the green eyed monster,"

"Shut it Nardo!" Adrianna shouted.

"Alright, alright that's enough!" Mrs Marino warned.

"Mama, may I be excused?" Adrianna asked standing up and walking away before Mrs Marino even had chance to answer.

Jack watched her leave, and immediately felt bad for her, but like said before she was only a kid. She had to get over this infatuation.

Mrs Marino began stacking the plates. While the children dithered off to do their own thing. Adrianna was hiding away in her room. Nardo went to finish his drawing, Mario went to finish his homework and Catarina went to play with her dolls.

Jack began helping Mrs Marino clear the table.

"You don't have to do that Jack. I can manage,"

"It's ok,"

Mrs Marino looked through at the children being distracted. "So who this girl?" She said under her breath.

"There's no girl Mrs Marino," Jack said determinedly.

"You sure?"

Jack paused. How could he explain it? The girl he was sort of infatuated with was married; she had been for seven years. They had a little girl. They were happy or so it would appear. Cal wasn't that much of a bad guy but he could tell that he pushed Rose's buttons sometimes.

"The girls married," Jack finally managed to say.

"Ahh,"

"I don't want to break a family up. I'm not even sure that I do like her actually; maybe it's just a friendship thing or a little crush that I will get over," Jack explained trying to reassure himself more.

"Everything will work out Jack," Mrs Marino smiled.

000

Back in his apartment, Jack got ready for bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Rose and Jasmine. He had only known them for a couple of days, but he couldn't help but feel they had been a part of his life for a long time.

Jack climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him, but he couldn't fall asleep there was too much on his mind. He didn't like feeling like this, falling for a girl who will never be with him. Rose could never found out about this, he didn't want to lose her as a friend.

Even when he closed his eyes, her image popped into his mind. Slowly but surely, he fell asleep.

"_Wake up Uncle Jack," A little girl shook him awake. _

_He opened his eyes. There was a little girl with corkscrew black curls and dark eyes. She was probably about five or six. _

"_What? Who are you? How did you get in here?" Jack asked. _

_The little girl didn't answer his questions. She held out her hand, "Come with me," she said smiling._

_Jack was hesitant at first, he was unsure on what was happening. However he took her hand anyway and let her lead him out of the apartment. _

_They walked out the door and they were immediately on the deck of a ship. It was a bright warm sunny day, and Jack had changed from his night gear to normal every day clothes. He walked holding the hand of the girl, with his old sketchpad in his hand. _

"_Where are we? What are we doing here?" Jack asked looking around him. _

"_We're on the Titanic silly," The little girl giggled. _

_The Titanic? What was going on here? He wasn't sure if he liked this dream. Was it even a dream? Jack ran a hand over his forehead. _

"_I want to go back," Jack said. _

"_Take me back now please," Jack demanded like a scared little child. _

"_We have gone back,"_

"_That doesn't even make sense," Jack said in frustration. _

_The little girl giggled. "We have gone back; we've gone back to the Titanic," _

"_That's not what I meant," Jack muttered. _

_They continued walking. "Look, look," The little girl said pointing excitedly. _

"_What?" _

"_You'll see," The girl said. _

_The image began to go into darkness, and the last thing Jack heard was the little girls laugh. When he next opened his eyes, he was sat with two men he didn't know. The girl was now a few metres away from him. She was stood with a man, probably her father. They were looking out to sea, and he was pointing out things to her. _

_Jack noticed he had been sketching them in his sketch pad. _

"_So the ship is English no?" One of the men sat next to him asked, he was Italian. _

"_No, it's Irish, 1500 Irish men built this ship," The second man said in a thick, strong Irish accent. _

_A member of crew walked by with a few dogs on leads. _

"_Well, that's just typical. Bring the first class dogs down here to take a shite," The Irish man said shaking his head. _

"_Lets us know where we rank in things," Jack said smiling. _

_The man held at his hand. "Tommy Ryan,"_

_Jack shook it. "I'm Jack Dawson," _

"_Fabrizio," The other man said, shaking Tommy's hand. _

"_So you make any money with your drawings?" Tommy asked. _

_Jack didn't reply, his eyes were fixated on a woman coming towards the railing on the first class deck. His heart began to beat tremendously. It was Rose. _

_She looked so beautiful and radiant, but her expression showed sadness and anger. Jack couldn't help but stare, expecting her to wave back or something but she glanced at him, her hard face still remaining. _

"_Ah forget it boyo you're more likely to have angels flying out your arse then getting next to the likes of her," _

_Jack wasn't paying attention though. Fabrizio waved his hand in his face, but still he continued to stare. _

_Rose glanced back for a second time and this time held the stare for longer. This was until Cal came, he pulled Rose's arm roughly and shared a few stern words. Rose pulled away her arm away from his grip and stalked off. _

_The image once again faded. _

Jack awoke to sunlight streaming through his apartment. He sat up and began to wonder what the dream was all about. It must of been a flashback surely, but he couldn't say for certain. An idea quickly came to Jack's mind. He flung back the covers and climbed out of bed.

Flinging open his chest of drawers he searched through his underwear, before pulling out his old tattered sketchpad.

Sitting back down on the bed, he smoothed the front of it before carefully opening it. He flicked through his endless drawings before he found the one he was looking for. The drawing of the little girl and her father, it was exactly identical to the one in his dream.

Jack stared at it for a few moments. Taking it all in, he gulped. Could this really be happening? Was he finally beginning to get his memory back?

**Yay I updated. I was actually really, really disappointed that only one person reviewed last chapter, so please review because it means a lot. This story is also my hardest one so it's nice when people review because it gives me motivation! **

**Leah **


	17. In Too Deep

**My exams are finally over! That means I have more time to update my fanfics so here is the long awaited for chapter of a Memory Long Forgot. Hope you enjoy! **

That day Rose had decided she needed to talk to Jack about what had been happening recently. She loved Cal, she really did and she had come to realise that maybe the friendship she had with Jack was going to bring more problems to the marriage then what was needed. It was hard trying to explain to a confused Jasmine why Elizabeth would be taking her to the park today and not Rose, but there was some things that needed to be done that did not include a child tagging along.

Rose let her feet lead her down to the big museum in town, it wasn't hard to find after all it was in the middle of town and was one of the largest buildings in Philadelphia, although she had picked one of the busiest day to visit Jack at his work, but this couldn't be helped as she knew she had to see him sooner rather than later.

The town was busy with the market, stalls were set up every where selling garments and different kind of foods, it was days like this where there was an increase of third class people in the town and a day that saw not many first class people entering the streets and now Rose knew why.

"Miss, Miss, you're looking lovely there but this scarf would make you look even more stunning," A man said pushing a scarf in her face.

"Please Miss, purchase some of my Ma's cookies, homemade these are," A little girl asked tugging on Rose's dress.

"Oh no thank you sweetie,"

"Shoe shine shoe shine!" A young Italian boy shouted at her.

"Err no thanks,"

"Good price on bread, fresh bread," An old woman waved the fresh loaf at her.

Rose began to grow infuriated. "I said no ok!" She shouted and pushed her way through the people crowding her and quickened her step until she was near a much quieter bit of town. There she sat down on a bench and contemplated at what to do.

Life was just out of control at the moment and she couldn't deny the fact that it was to do with Jack, in ways she had to admit that her and Cal's relationship had never become this strained until a few days ago. She put a hand up to her tidy hair and smoothed back a curl; she checked her make up in her pocket mirror before realising what she was doing. Why would she need to look perfect to tell Jack that she couldn't see him anymore?

She stood up smoothing her dress and began moving towards the centre of town until she came face to face with the gigantic building. She walked inside and looked around at amazement, Rose loved art but she had never had the time or strangely the interest to visit such a magnificent building. She couldn't help but wonder if she had visited the art museum sooner she could have had the opportunity to meet Jack sooner. Rose shook this thought out of her head; Jack Dawson had brought nothing but trouble. Although she knew she was only fooling herself with this idea.

Rose wandered up to the reception desk and cleared her throat. Kathryn looked up at her.

"Can I help you Miss?" She asked.

"I was wondering if it was possible to speak to Jack Dawson please,"

Kathryn smiled. "And you're Rose right?"

Rose looked at her curiously, how did this woman know who she was? She looked at her features, blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail, pale face, rouge lips, blinking blue eyes. She wasn't familiar to her at all.

"Err yeah,"

"Jack told me about you," Kathryn said. "Don't worry I'm not some creepy stalker," She giggled.

Rose gave a smile of reassurance.

"So yeah Jack," Kathryn said getting back on track, she scrolled through a large book. "Yeah he's with a tour party right now I'm afraid..."

"Rose?" A familiar voice questioned. Rose turned around to see Jack staring at her slightly confused with a bunch of tourists behind him.

"Hello Jack, I just wondered if I could speak with you,"

Jack looked at his tourists; he was already in trouble with his boss he didn't want another excuse for him to get fired. "Well Rose, I really can't at the moment..."

"Oh that's fine, I guess I will just speak to you later," As she turned to walk away, Jack suddenly couldn't let her walk out of here and he grabbed her arm.

"Look I'm due a break in about fifteen minutes if you can hang on until then we can talk," Jack said.

Rose paused before nodding, "I'll just wait over here,"

Jack watched as Rose walked away and sat opposite the reception desk. He gave a small smile, and turned back towards his tourists.

"Should we move on?" He asked, as the tourists looked at him in bewilderment. Kathryn watched as Jack walked away from reception and back towards the art, she looked back towards Rose who was sat gracefully on the chair, with her hands in her lap. She stared blankly at the wall.

Kathryn tried to get on with some paper work, but she couldn't help her eyes lingering back towards Rose. There was something curious about her, she had her suspicions I mean what was someone else's wife doing here waiting for Jack?

She couldn't help but recall her conversation with Cal Hockley last night. How worried he was that he was going to lose his wife, how he had already almost lost her once to Jack, he didn't want it to happen again. She tapped her pen as she watched Rose give a small look at her watch.

"Miss can I get you a coffee or something while you wait for Jack?" Kathryn asked.

Rose looked up, "Oh no thanks I will be ok," She smiled.

Kathryn simply nodded and went back to her paper work.

Jack approached them and both women looked up. Rose stood up to greet him and the pair stared awkwardly at each other and after realising that Kathryn was staring at them both intently in curiosity they broke the gaze.

"So you need to talk to me huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I do," She looked over at Kathryn before looking back at Jack. "In private,"

Jack nodded. "Yeah sure, we can go to the cafe on the first floor,"

Kathryn both watched as they walked out of the door, she wrinkled her nose. There was something going on but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

000

Jack walked back over to Rose with two cups of coffee. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked sitting back down and taking a sip.

Rose immediately began to feel guilty, she didn't want to do this but she had to. "I don't think it's right if we go on like this anymore Jack,"

Jack was taken aback as he stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well this whole spending time together. It's not right; it's growing too deep,"

"What so you don't want us to see each other anymore?" Jack asked emotions beginning to build up inside of him.

Rose looked down, this was enough for Jack to realise that she didn't want to see him anymore, and he knew why.

"This is about Cal isn't it?"

Rose looked up. "No, it's just..." Rose began trying to think up of some clever excuse.

"You don't have to always do what people tell you to do Rose. You have your own mind," Jack explained.

"Cal doesn't even know I'm here Jack, and he hasn't said anything about me not seeing you anymore. This is me making the decision Jack me! Not anybody else, it's not right me seeing you I've been neglecting the time I could be spending with Cal my husband who I love,"

"Ok so look me in the eyes and tell me that this is what you want, that it has nothing to do with Cal." Jack said looking into her. His gaze moved through her body, stared into her soul and his blue eyes full of emotion she couldn't bring herself to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. So Rose did what she did best, avoided the situation completely just like the last time.

"I'm going Jack, please if you knew what was best you'd leave me alone from now on," She warned before hurrying out the door.

Jack stood up. "Rose!" He shouted after her, earning some strange stares from other people in the cafe. Suddenly a huge pain moved through his head. "Ahhh!" he gasped and sat down as everything moved into darkness.

The blurry image came into clear as he saw Rose and himself aboard the doomed Titanic.

"_Of course I love Cal!" Rose shouted. _

"_You don't know me Jack Dawson,"_

_Rose stormed past Jack for him to grab her hand and pull her back. The voices were echoing and jumpy and it was hard to make out what they were saying to each other. _

"_I love you Rose...I want to set you free, please understand that," _

_They shared an emotional embrace before Rose broke apart. "I'm sorry Jack, I can't do this." She whispered, and she disappeared back into first class. _

"_Rose!" Jack called after her but she was already gone. _

_Jack felt an overwhelming surge of anger overcome him and he turned and punched the wall, before leaning against it and slipping down until he was sat on the floor. His heart broken inside him. _

Jack's eyes snapped back open as he gasped for breath.

How could it be? Jack put his head in his hands as the realisation hit him; he looked back towards the door Rose had disappeared out of moments before.

He had loved her twice.

And then lost her twice.

**I loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Remember to click that review button (: Much appreciated. **


	18. Don't Promise What You Can't Keep

**So due to the popular demand in me continuing this story despite it being like two years since I last updated I have decided to re-continue this fanfic. I couldn't dismiss all of your kind words and how much belief you had for this story so here is another chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rusty I'm still trying to familiarise myself it has been a while! Hope you enjoy. **

Rose could hear Jack calling her but she didn't look back it had broken her heart in two but she knew she had to do what was right for her marriage. She hurried passed the confused receptionist and stumbled onto the street and allowing herself to cry. She was aware that she was attracting an audience, picking up her skirts she ran back in the direction of her house. Thoughts buzzed through her mind, she never realised how hard it would be to let him go. So much harder than the first time she rejected him. Once she reached the house she was relieved to find Kate and Jasmine still out at the park. Audrey, one of the housekeepers, approached her mistress removing her coat from her. She noticed her sad solemn expression and her watery eyes. She knew it was none of her business but was incline to ask if she was ok.

"I've taken ill Audrey, I shall be departing to bed and wish not to be disturbed." Rose simply said.

"Yes ma'am," Audrey replied curtsey.

Once upstairs, Rose closed the door and sat at her vanity mirror. She sobbed as she undid her hair from its fancy up doing. She cursed herself for been so stupid it had been her decision to break off all relations with Jack, no one had forced her to do it. Though in her hearts of heart she knew she was a victim of manipulation once again like she had been when she was younger. She cleared the remainder of make-up off her face taking note of the fading mark Cal had left her. She blamed herself she had pushed him to it. Rose climbed into bed pulled the covers up to her chin.

She laid there for what seemed like hours. The front door banged and she heard her daughter giggling. Footsteps on the stairs and a light knock on the door made Rose snap her eyes shut. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

Kate took one look at her mistress who had her back to her and was breathing heavily. She had to admit she was concerned about Rose when Audrey had mentioned it to her, especially with everything that had happened the past few days. She thought they didn't know what was going on but the servants knew everything they saw the ins and outs of the Hockley household and knew near enough all the secrets. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it closing the door with a click. Jasmine sat on the stair.

"Where is Mommy?" She asked.

"She's not feeling very well Miss,"

The small girl stared with her hazel eyes her small fingers playing with the banister. "Oh," She said sadly she wasn't used to spending lots of time away from her mother.

"Can I go and see her?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't think that's wise, come on let's go and play with your dolls your father should be home soon," Kate replied taking the little girls hand and leading her into the playroom.

The rest of Jack's shift had passed in a blur he had let Rose just leave like that and she probably wasn't ever going to come back. If he had known about everything that had happened everything they had been through together then he wouldn't have let her slip away from him again. Jack cursed himself for being so stupid she was married for heaven's sake with a child.

He walked the long route home from work kicking stones as he walked down the street. Rose remained in his mind, her beautiful smile; her blazing red hair how was it possible for someone to be so perfect? Jack didn't understand why he felt this way he didn't feel this way about anyone, or maybe he had once but he couldn't remember. Before he knew it he hadn't reached home instead he was stood outside the Hockley household.

Pausing on the gravel his hands in his pocket he knew he should just turn away, go home and forget about it forget about her move on with his life she wasn't interested. They were and still remained from two opposite worlds. Without warning he was walking up the drive way though his mind was telling him to stop his heart had seemed to take over the control of his limbs. Jack reached out and knocked on the door.

Cal Hockley heard the knock on the door and began to wonder who was calling so late. Kate gave a small smile as she passed his study on the way to answer the door. Having a bad feeling about the person who was calling Cal stood to his feet and stopped her on her way.

"You may depart now Kate," He stated. Confused but not questioning she simply curtseyed and exited off towards the servant quarters in the kitchen. Cal answered the door and true to his belief there stood Dawson, the shock was reflecting off Jack's face he never expected Cal to be here.

"Dawson," Cal practically spat. "What are you doing here?"

Jack's mouth hung open and he stuttered his words feeling intimidated from the glare Cal was giving him.

"I-I need to talk to Rose," He managed to stutter out there was no use lying Cal knew exactly why he was here.

Cal clenched his fists and breathed deeply. "Rose is not well she is resting, why are you even here Dawson?"

"I told you I need to talk to her,"

"You're really starting to get on my last nerve, she is my wife you understand that? My lover, the mother of my child she's not a weak and easily led seventeen year old like she was when she last met you she's happy with me!" Cal snapped moving closer towards Jack.

Rose hearing the commotion from downstairs quietly crept from her room, and padded across the landing barefoot. There she could clearly see Jack at the door and she gasped, what was he doing here?

"I know that Cal..." He began but paused when behind Cal he could see Rose at the top of the stairs her hair was plaited and hung over her shoulder she wore a night gown with a blanket wrapped over her. Yet she still looked beautiful. Rose could see Jack staring at her but she couldn't look away and her heart beat ten to the dozen.

"Look," He said his eyes continuing to look at her. "I never meant for anything to happen between us and I know nothing will I don't want to break up a family I just," He paused looking down before looking back up at her. "I'll leave right now and never come back, never bother you guys again but only if that's what you really want,"

Rose lowered her gaze fully aware that Jack was talking directly to her. Cal laughed cruelly "You have officially lost it Dawson, of course I never want to see you again of course I want you out of all our lives. All this rubbish about memory loss, I know your game now get off my property!" Cal ordered.

Jack smirked. "Oh I remember you're just as much as an arsehole now then what you were then," He stole one last look of Rose before turning around and walking away. Cal slammed the door and anger. He turned around and saw Rose stood at the top of the stairs. She gave him a small smile before returning to her room she closed the door before falling against it gasping for breath. She put her hand over her mouth trying to stop the sobs from escaping.

"Oh god," She kept saying over and over again. Her head was spinning with crazy emotions. This wasn't right nothing about the way she was feeling was right she had said goodbye to Jack Dawson several years ago she had moved on with her life. Standing up she moved towards the bed in time for Cal to come barging through the door.

"What the hell was all that about!" He hissed at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She replied calmly turning away from him re pulling out the bed covers.

"Don't play dumb with me Rose; you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

Rose kept her back to him playing with the sheets. Filled with annoyance Cal grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him. Rose felt his grip tighten.

"Cal let go of me," Rose stated again as calm as ever staring him directly in the face.

"Answer my question,"

"I'm not that weak, easily led seventeen year old anymore," She replied echoing his words.

"Daddy?" A little voice appeared from the door way it was Jasmine holding her doll. "What are you doing?" She asked her eyes wide with shock.

Cal loosened his grip on Rose's wrist and she pulled her arm away rubbing her head. Cal was about to speak when Elizabeth appeared. Having seen she had interrupted a rather awkward situation she embarrassingly took a hold of Jasmine's hand.

"I'm going to take Miss Jasmine to bed now she came to say goodnight," Elizabeth explained. Rose walked over to her daughter placing a kiss on her head.

"Goodnight my darling," She smiled.

"Goodnight Jasmine," Cal stated.

Elizabeth led Jasmine away closing the door behind her.

"Stay away from Jack Dawson," Cal ordered. Rose looked at him in shock.

"You cannot and will not tell me what to do," Rose firmly replied.

"Do as I say Rose, you are my wife remember," He patronised moving towards the door.

"You haven't changed at all Cal, have you?" She asked cruelly.

Cal's eyes saddened and he opened the door. "Goodnight Rose," He said closing the door behind him. He grabbed the liquor bottle off the side and went back to his office to drown his sorrows once more.

**So because of the high demand I better get some cracking reviews! Hope you all enjoyed and are kind enough to keep me motivated to continue. Thank you again for the patience and still believing in the story it means a lot I promise I will be back with another chapter this story will be finished! **

**Leah **


End file.
